If You're me Your Screwed
by Level7Gretchen
Summary: Inuyasha betrays Kag in the worst way or does he.So Kagome goes to Hogwarts. P.S. she kicks Malfoys ass! I sugest you not red this if you not read the 5th book!..............Sorry discontinued...
1. Default Chapter

If you're me Your Screwed  
By: Sesshomaru13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Harry Potter.  
  
There it was right in front of her; the Shikon no Tama. It was finally complete, but Naraku, the cause of this is still alive. That was one of the two things Kagome still had to do; One kill Naraku, Two tell Inuyasha you love him.  
" Sango, have you seen Inuyasha?"  
" I saw him in the clearing."  
" Thanks." ' This is it. Why I quit school faked a death. What if he doesn't feel the same?' " Guess I'll find that out now." Kagome summoned all her strength walking into the clearing. " Inuyasha."  
" What is it?"  
" Inuyasha I have something to tell you."  
" Well, what is it spit it out."  
" Inuyasha" Kagome said getting a bit closer." I trust you fully. I want to be with you forever, I love you." With that Kagome ripped off the rosary. Inuyasha's face was plank; Kagome couldn't read it. Inuyasha bowed his head. ' what's he doing'  
The next sound that came to Kagome's ears was horribly breath taking. Laughter; he was laughing?  
" That's really funny Kagome. Did you expect me to love you back?"  
"..."  
" This is priceless You love, and expect love back!? That's funny. How could I love a worthless human like you!?" Inuyasha pushed Kagome back into a tree, and continued advancing. " You're a worthless piece of shit you know that. Thinking I could love you over Kikyo."  
" Inuyasha?"  
" No, don't talk now I'm on a roll. Now guess what I'm free You can't sit me. You can't do dick to me. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take back Kikyo's soul now." Those last words were combined with an attack aimed at Kagome  
Two words 'Run Away' Turning on her heels Kagome darted through the clearing. Back to the camp to get her pack. Still running at full speed. 'There it is the bone eaters well.' " What's the matter Kagome want me to scratch your back! I'll have my soul back now!" ' What's he saying? I don't have his soul' " I said I'll have my soul! And the Shikon jewel!" ' bad day bad day' Desperate for a quick pass Kagome dived in headfirst through the well. But Kagome didn't get away with out something to show for it. There was a long deep gash from her mid- thigh to her ankle. Getting one last look at the man She once loved. His eyes the eyes Kagome could've looked into forever were no longer golden-yellow, but a cold hard chocolate brown. Landing on the bottom of the well on the other side. ' He can't come to get me here. I'm safe he can't get to this side, not with out the rosary.' " Kagome?" It was a small voice." Kagome are you okay?" " Shippo? What are you doing here?" " I was in your pack, you're bleeding. You need help." " Shippo I can't stand. Go inside the house get my mom tell her I'm in the well, and call the hospital." " Okay." Then Shippo left. Kagome wished he hadn't. She didn't want to be alone now. There were footsteps coming. A beam of light came onto Kagome's face. She was crying; Kagome could hear her mother gasp at all the blood. " There's an ambulance coming Kagome it's gonna be okay." Kagome could hear the sirens coming as she blacked out. Kagome woke up with a jolt the pain in her leg was nothing, but a dull throb. She turned her head to see her family, and Shippo. He was disguised as a little girl; long skirt to hide his feet. " Shippo what are you starring at?" Kagome looked over to where Shippo was pointing, and saw a large barn owl with a message, and a bag tied to its foot. ' An owl? What's an owl doing in the hospital?' The owl fluttered over to her bedside table, and motioned for Kagome to take off the letter, and the sack. Kagome took off the letter first. It was made of parchment. ' I didn't know people still wrote on this stuff.' The letter said...  
  
Well?!?!?!?! Did you like it?? See the pretty purple box push it and review. This is much better than my other ficlite, ne? Stay tuned. Review review review!!!!! Please. 


	2. Into the ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
, and the letter said..  
  
Hogwarts School  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin first Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Higurashi,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On special invitation for foreign students. It will sharpen your Miko skills. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. You will be transported to Diagon ally by a port key; which will be the purple fork in your bathroom sink. In the bag is wizarding money for all your supplies and a bit more. You will be accompanied by an Arthur Weasly through Diagon ally on July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Minerva Mcgonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Kagome looked up from her letter befuddled. " What does it say Kagome?" Kagome was lost for all words, so just passed her mother the letter.  
' What is this? How is this happening?'  
" Kagome do you want to go? I mean I won't stop you. I've let you fight the most dangerous demons in a time era not of your own. And you can't really go back to school here."  
" I'll do it." ' The letter said it would sharpen my Miko skills. I'll do that then I'll show Inuyasha who's weak.'  
  
" Kagome?"  
" Yes, Shippo."  
" Are you going to leave me at your house when you go to that school?"  
" Of course not Shippo in the letter said I can take a magical pet."  
" Can I be you magical pet Kagome?!"  
" That's a stupid question Shippo. Of course I'm taking you."  
" Are you sure your stitches are healed?"  
" Yes, Shippo they had a month."  
" All 53 of them?"  
" Yes Shippo."  
" Kagome breakfast is ready!" came her mother's voice from down stairs. Even though the stitches were gone it still hurt. That was the first time since She and Inuyasha met. That he had tried to kill her. Breakfast went well enough, but when it was finally time for Kagome to leave Grampa was near to tears, Sota was crying. Her mother was smiling, and all were cramped into Kagome's bathroom.  
"We'll see you on holiday Kagome."  
" Make sure to write me sis."  
" Bye, see you on holiday." Kagome then picked up the spoon in her sink, nothing happened. Kagome was about to put it down when she felt the sensation of being pulled by her navel. Next she was in a people filled street standing next to a balding man with red hair.  
" You must be Kagome."  
" Yes, I am."  
" Oh, who's this little fella?"  
" This is Shippo. Your Arthur Weasly aren't you?"  
" Yes, I am. Well I have a limited time, so lets be off."  
" Where do we go first?"  
" Well, I'll go get your supplies, and you'll go down to Ollivanders just across the street, and get your wand."  
" Okay." Kagome went across into the shop. There was something foreboding about the place. She went up to the desk, and rang the bell.  
" Good afternoon."  
" Oh, hello I'm here to get a wand."  
" Yes, of course you are." The man said going through shelves. " Here try this. Cherry, Unicorn, fourteen inches." Kagome took the wand as it was handed to her. " Give it a wave." Kagome did so. A few minutes passed then the wand just turned into a pile of dust on the floor. " Just as I thought." " What's as you thought?"  
"Your power is so great it cannot be chanalled through a wand. It would simply turn to ashes. As that one just did."  
"So I can't get one."  
" Should we just wait out side Kagome?"  
" No need." There was Arthur standing in the doorway. " We'll get your robes. Then we'll go to the bookstore.  
" What are dress robes?"  
" They're a pair of robes you use for special occasions."  
" Like a Kimono spelling?)"  
" Yes, like a kimono." Along after the rob fitting.  
" Err, I need. The Standard book of spells grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defense Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard."  
" Here they are."  
" Well, what have we here?"  
" Lucius."  
" Weasly. No red hair first hand books. Muggle clothing. This is no Weasly."  
" I've been assigned to see her around Diagon ally, and to the train."  
" Well haven't we been demoted."  
"No, I've been-" But Lucius (spelling?) didn't allow Arthur to finish.  
" And who are you girl?"  
" Higurashi. Higurashi, Kagome."  
" Well Higurashi, Kagome you better watch who you make your friends with. If you know what' good for you" Suddenly Shippo was no longer on Kagome's Shoulder, but on Lucius's face.  
" No Shippo don't!" Kagome pulled Shippo off his face. Speaking of his face there were a lot of scrapes, and a small amount of blood. Before Lucius could retort the books were paid for, and they were gone.  
It was crowded on the train. Kagome couldn't find a compartment. " Kagome this one's no full."  
" I'm coming." Kagome opened the door to reveal four people. " Is there room here?"  
" Sure."  
" Thanks."  
" It talks." Gasped a girl in red hair.  
" What would I quack?"  
" Oh, I'm Kagome ; this is Shippo."  
" This is Neville Longbottom. Ginny Weasly, Luna Lovegood, and I'm Harry Potter."  
" Nice to meet you all. Your name's Ginny Weasly right?"  
" Yes."  
" Are you related to Arthur Weasly?"  
" Yeah, he's my dad." Hours passed and the door slide open. A red haired boy ,and brown girl walked in.  
" Harry who's she?"  
" Ron, Hermione this is Kagome, and Shippo."  
" Oh, He's so cute can I hold him?"  
" That okay with you Shippo."  
" Yeah." Shippo Answered jumping into Hermione's open arms. Then the train stopped.  
  
Hey, review!! I'll be at camp for the next week, so I'll post a whole lot when I get back! 


	3. the singing hat

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Harry Potter.  
  
Then the train stopped...  
" Hey, the train stopped."  
" We're here."  
" What about our trunks?"  
" Oh, don't worry. They'll be taken up to the castle any way." Kagome then took Shippo, and went out side.  
" First years first years this way!" Called a woman.  
" I wonder who that is?" Before Kagome could go with Harry and the others She was stopped by the woman.  
" Your Kagome Higurashi right?"  
" Yes."  
" Then you come with me to the boats."  
" Boats?" Kagome then followed as told to a gigantic flack of boats, and crossed a large lake. Kagome starred up in awe at the huge castle in front of her  
" This is Hogwarts?"  
" Yes."  
" Wow, Kagome it's huge!" Kagome then noticed she was the only person her age in the boats.  
" Welcome to Hogwarts." Then the boats docked.  
' Stairs stairs and more stairs.'  
" Children you're about to be sorted into four houses. I trust you know them. Now follow me." The woman led them up to a pair of the biggest doors Kagome has ever seen. " Now when I lead you through these doors you will be silent. Oh Miss Higurashi." She said walking over to her." I am Professor McGonagall. I would like you to wait out side these doors until your name is called."  
The door opened from what she could she the room was huge; the ceiling was odd. Kagome tried to get a better look but they shut the doors. Then strange enough some one started singing.  
  
In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the worlds best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin," We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw," We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, " We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had, A house in which they might (the song is kinda long so I just skip ahead)  
There was a long silence then McGonagall started to call names. " Abercrombir, Euan."  
" GRIFFINDOR!"  
" Zeller, Rose."  
" RAVENCLAW!"  
" Now before we start to eat we have a special stortie(?) She is from Japan on special program. She will be starting as a fifth year under circumstances you need not know. Higurashi, Kagome."  
The doors opened to rival a huge room full of people. She walked forward; all around she could hear things like; she's hot. Wow. What is that thing on her shoulder? It's so cute. Kagome finally reached the stool in the front. The professor motioned for her to sit down, and place the hat on her head. And she did so. The hat felt strange on her head; it wasn't like other hats. She could sense it.  
" GRYFFINDOR!" Kagome looked over to the table that was cheering the loudest. ' That must be the table all the Gryffindors sit at.'  
" Hey, Kagome over here!"  
" Oh, hi guys. "  
" Kagome this is Fred and George my older twin brothers."  
" Hello."  
" Hello in deed."  
" Fred!"  
" What?"  
" What's that on your shoulder."  
" I'm Shippo."  
" Shippo? What are you?"  
" I'm a fox."  
" You don't look like one."  
" A demon fox." Suddenly all the platters and plates were filled with food.  
" Do they have Oden?"  
" Ermmmm. What's oden?"  
" It's a Japanese dish. Do you think food is the same all around the world?"  
" Just say it to your plate."  
" Say it to my plate?"  
" Yeah."  
" But, my.."  
" It's magic."  
" Oden." Kagome commanded to her plate. Next there was oden on it. Kagome just sat there for a few minutes starring at her plate. " Kagome what's wrong?"  
" I don't know how to eat with anything other than my hands, or chopsticks."  
" Just turn the fork and spoon up side down, and us then like chopsticks."  
" Great idea Hermione." Then Dumbledore spoke up.  
" First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds- and a few older students ought to know that too." Kagome could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchange smirks. " Mr.Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr.Filch's door.  
We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures; lessons until our real substitute arrive. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."  
There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause during which Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks. " The tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the--"  
" Hem, hem." Then the Umbridge woman stood up. She looked like a frog her brother once had. It got ran over by a horse on her cousin's farm. She also wore a pink fluffy cardigan. Dumbledore looked taken aback as she stood up. " Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome. Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say. And to see such happy little faces looking up at me. I'm sure we will all get to be good friends."  
She spoke again, but Kagome didn't listen. She was thinking about all her friends. Then Ron called out.  
" Hey, hey you lot Midgets!"  
  
Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll did you like it. Push the box and review. And thank you so much to all those who reviewed so far! Coming soon Chapter 4 who is the real substitute for Care of Magical creatures? Is Inu coming back? Where is Shippo going to sleep? In a GIRLS dormitory? Who would punish the world with that pink cardigan? Next Chapter!! 


	4. Damn quill!

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor, do I Harry Potter.  
  
' What a morning Snape seams like a very mean person. Trelawny wasn't too great either.' Kagome thought sitting down in her first Defense against the Dark Arts class. " Well good afternoon!" Professor Umbridge said when finally everyone was seated. A few people mumbled  
" Good afternoon." In reply.  
" Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. " That won't do, now will it? I should like you please to reply 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge.' One more time please. Good afternoon class."  
" Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." Every one chanted " There now that wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out please." Kagome didn't have a wand, so she just took out her quill and ink. Professor Umbrigde opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, Which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
A Return to Basic Principles " Well your teaching in this subject has rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" she commanded a few more things then everyone started to read. " Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"  
" Not about the chapter, no."  
" Well we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."  
" I've got a query about your course aims."  
" And your name is?"  
" Hermionie Granger,"  
" Well Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." Said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.  
" Well, I don't," Hermionie said bluntly. " There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."  
" Using defensive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a small laugh " Why I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class."  
" We're not going to use magic?!"  
" Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.- "  
" Weasly."  
" Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something."  
" Yes, Surely the whole point to Defense against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells." The argument went on.  
" This is a school Mr. Potter not the real world."  
" So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's out there?"  
" There is nothing out there, Mr. Potter."  
" Oh, Yeah."  
" Who do you think wants to attack children like your selves?"  
" Hmmm, Lets think. Maybe Voldemort, and the controller over him. He called that guy Naraku." Kagome gasped not at the fist name, but he second.  
  
" Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, and there is no such person." Kagome stood up anger level raising.  
" That's a bold face lie!"  
" You are?"  
" Kagome Higurashi and there is such a DEMON as Naraku!"  
" Miss Higurashi you are out of order."  
" No I am not! I've seen him. I've fought him. I reduced him to nothing but a head once!"  
" Miss Higurashi. There is no such thing as a demon. There is no Naraku, and I believe you now have detention." Kagome sat down, and let Harry take the show.  
' She's nothing but a lying bitch'  
  
Kagome walked into the room. It made Kagome gag. " You will come here five o' clock tomorrow, and the next day, on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. Now, you are going to be writing some lines for me, Miss Higurashi. No, not with your quill. You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are." She handed Kagome a black quill with a very sharp tip. " I want you to write ' Demon are not real'."  
" How many times?"  
" AS long as it takes to sink in." Umbridge said. " Off you go."  
" I don't have any ink."  
" You don't need any." Kagome then sat down and started.  
Demons are not real L Kagome gasped, and looked down at her parchment. The ink was red. Then to her hand you could see what she had written. She looked up at Professor Umbridge who just looked right back  
" Well proceed." Kagome wrote on. Hours passed; night set. " Hand." Umbridge took her hand and tutted. " Haven't made much of an impression have I?"  
Kagome snorted and left.  
" The nerve of her."  
" The nerve of who?" Kagome whirled around to be faced to face with a blonde boy.  
" Who're you?"  
" Oh, sorry I'm Draco Draco Malfoy."  
" I'm Kagome."  
" So whose nerve is it?"  
" Umbridge."  
" Really? I think she a nice person. Care to walk with me?"  
' That was random' " Sorry, I have a lesson with Shippo. I'm teaching him to read."  
" Who Shippo?" Asked Malfoy already getting jealous.  
" The little boy on my shoulder at the opening ceremony."  
" Yes."  
" That's Shippo."  
" That thing is only a child. I on the other hand am well no contest. So come walk with me." " Shippo isn't a thing. He's a kitsune."  
" I said come walk with me." Malfoy said a little more forcefully while grabbing Kagome's arm.  
" I made a promise to Shippo, and your right no contest." Kagome claimed pulling her arm free. Then walked away ' man, what a jerk'  
  
" Kagome, what did that Frog-faced-jerk make you do?"  
" She only made me do lines."  
" But, you smell of freshly shed Blood."  
" Listen Shippo don't tell Harry or the others."  
" Why not?"  
" I don't want them going making a big deal out of this."  
  
Hey sorry for the Short Chappie! But I got it up! Lso r/r ! 


	5. Draco Malfoy the Bastard

Chappie 5  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor, do I Harry Potter.  
  
Everyone sat down in front of the hut. Expecting Professor Grubbly- Plank to show up. Instead there was Dumbledore.  
" Students I am proud to introduce you to your new sub Professor Sesshomaru." Kagome was horrified. Sesshomaru scanned the sea of students till his eyes came across Kagome. In a flash she was pinned to the ground by her neck.  
" My brothers wench. Tell me where is he?"  
" That bastard can rot in hell for all I care. He's not here."  
" Professor calm yourself."  
" Yes, I am your new teacher." He claimed rising to the front of the class with inhuman grace. " Many are you are wondering. No I am not human. I am a demon. I'm here to teach you of demons as they might just walk the earth in great numbers once again."  
" I think you can handle it from here Professor."  
" We'll start with the differences between demons and humans. Jaken, Rin come out here." Out behind the cabin came Sesshomaru's frog-faced servant and a little girl.  
" Now can anyone tell me the differences between these two?"  
" That one's green."  
" That is obvious."  
" The toad has a staff with heads on it."  
" Right surely someone can tell me about the staff of skulls." No hands raised it was as if they were to scared to. So Kagome was going to. " Miss Higurashi you cannot answer the question." Hermione then raised her hand. " Yes Miss Granger."  
" How'd you know my name?"  
" Your books are labeled, now answer the question.'  
" Oh yes, The woman head only tells lies, but the old man speaks only the truth. And the heads can also spout fire."  
"Good ten points to Gryifferclaw."  
" Umm, Professor that's Gryffindor." Piped up Neville.  
" Ten points from GryffinDOR. Anything else about the staff of skulls?"  
" The staff can only be activated by demon blood."  
" Correct anything else?"  
" There is a tale about it being a detector for the tomb for the already deceased ruler of the Western lands, where was kept a sword-"  
" Miss Granger you read too much."  
" So the toad can use the staff but the little girl can't."  
Time passed on  
Halloween came  
It was breakfast. Shippo was merrily eating a piece of toast when Dumbledore made an announcement.  
" I am happy to say next week we are having a Heritage Halloween Ball. You may wear anything that clearly states your heritage and still be appropriate."  
When dumbledore was done a hoard of owls burst in.  
" Post is here." An owl dropped a red letter in Kagome's cereal.  
" Look everyone Kagome's got a howler."  
" Kagome you better open it now or it's not going to be petty." So Kagome did so.  
" KAGOME WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!  
YOUR MOM TOLD ME EVERYTHING!  
HOGS WITH WARTS?!  
WE'VE LOST SO MUCH TIME ON THE SERCH FOR NARAKU!  
AND WHO'S THIS DRACO THAT HIT ON YOU?!  
IF HE'S THERE GO TO HELL!  
SHIPPO I KNOW YOU THERE!  
IF YOU LET ANYONE HURT KAGOME YOU'LL BE IN A LOT OF PAIN!  
I'M COMING DOWN!" Then the voice changed.  
" I'm sorry Kagome I couldn't stop him  
I couldn't stop Inuyasha."  
Then the letter stopped. ' He can't he's not supposed to be able to.' Kagome got up and ran to the safety of her dormitory.  
" Kagome, Kagome!" The trio ran after their distraught friend.  
' What did my brother do?' Sesshomaru asked himself while getting up, and following.  
  
" Kagome what'd wrong?" Hermione asked her sitting down next to her on the bed.  
" He wasn't sup-p-p-p-p-pposed to be able t-t-t-to get to the well."  
" What well?" suddenly the door burst open. " You can't be in here this is the GIRLS dormitory."  
" Wench what did he do to you?"  
" Don't call me that! He called me that!"  
" What did he do?"  
" Why do you care?" * It was a Saturday, and Kagome was sitting in the common room doing a potions essay when..  
" Kagome can I ask you something?"  
" Sure Seamus what is it?"  
" Would you go with me to the Heritage Halloween Ball with me?"  
" Of course."  
" Mind going on a walk with me?"  
" Not at all." It was a nice fall day. " Aren't the leaves beautiful?"  
" Yes."  
" Hey, Kagome."  
" Yes, oh it's you." Kagome said her voice flat.  
" Kagome will you go to the Heritage Halloween Ball with me?"  
" I'm already going with some one else Draco." He frowned at this  
" Let me guess.. Longbottom?"  
" No I'm going with Saemus." This agitated Malfoy further. " I'm sure he would look great he would look great in a kilt."  
" That was very uncalled for Malfoy, and the Irish don't wear kilts."  
" Oh yeah, or are you going with that Inuyasha. The one who told me to go to hell? Is he your lover?" Ping hit a nerve there. Kagome snapped and tackled him.  
" You son of a bitch! You know nothing of Inuyasha! You know nothing of Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed over and over while beating the shit out of Malfoy. A crowd appeared in the back. Some cheering started in the background. So did a teacher.  
" What is this?! Weaslys pull her of him!" Fred and George made a move to, but they were stopped. Kagome had subconcinsly put up a barrier.  
" I'll kill you, you bastard!"  
" Kagome! Kagome stop!"  
' That was Shippo' that was the first time Kagome noticed the pool of blood around her and Malfoy. But he was only bleeding at the nose and lip. ' Stitches' Kagome then blacked out.  
  
Hey I soooooooooo soooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooo sorry for posting so late this time my computer is being a bad thing! This is my dad's laptop! Well read and review!!! 


	6. Telling of tales

Chappie 6  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I Harry Potter.  
  
(We're gonna fallow Shippo for awhile)  
" Harry is Kagome going to be alright?"  
" She's going to be okay, Shippo. Meanwhile you're going to tell us about Kagome's life before Hogwarts."  
" Fine. It all started about five hundred-fifty years ago."  
" Five hundred-fifty years?!" The three questioned.  
" Yes, now let me continue. Inuyasha was in love with a priestess named Kikyo. Who guarded over the Shikon no Tama. A magical jewel that can boost one's power 100 million fold."  
"100 million?!"  
" Kikyo also looked after a lame fugitive named Onigumo, who lived in a cave. He fell in love with her, and the jewel. He said that the jewel is most beautiful when it glows with malice. He wished to see Kikyo frightened or angered.  
As I said Kikyo was in love with Inuyasha, and he her. Kikyo was to take the jewel to Inuaysha, so he could become full human."  
" Full human?"  
" He's a half demon. Any way Onigumo caught wind of this."  
" You said he lived in a cave."  
" Ron it's a figure of speech. Go on Shippo."  
" He heard of this, and it mad him really mad. He threw himself to the demons mercy to devour him. Then creating Naraku."  
" Naraku he's-"  
" Harry let me finish. Naraku is a shape-shifting demon. He tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into hating each other. Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to a tree in a supposedly eternal sleep. Naraku in Inuyasha form killed Kikyo. She died thinking Inuyasha killed her. Kikyo took the jewel to hell with her. Fifty years passed Kagome came through the well from the future. She released Inuyasha from the tree. He tried to kill her because she wouldn't give him the jewel."  
" You said Kikyo took the jewel to hell with her."  
" Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. She had the jewel in her. Kaede put a rosary on Inuyasha so Kagome could subdue him. All she has to do is say sit. Kagome then broke the jewel. On the search for the pieces I was found, so were Miroku and Sango. They both have their own revenge reasons on Naraku. Kikyo was brought back to life."  
" She was brought BACK TO LIFE?!"  
" She needs to kill Kagome to get the rest of the soul back. The jewel is complete, but Naraku is still alive. The necklace Kagome wears."  
" Yes, I've seen it."  
" That's the Shikon no Tama. Kagome told Inuyasha she loved him. He threw it in her face then tried to kill her so Kikyo could have the rest of the soul, and truly come back into life. As a gesture of love before he tried to kill her. Kagome tore off the rosary. That rosary was the only thing that tied Him and Kagome together.  
He shouldn't be able to come here without it."  
" And he's coming here?!"  
" He's going to try. It's not going to be pretty since Sesshomaru's here."  
" Why's that? Does Professor Sesshomaru have a connection with Inuyasha?"  
" He's Inuyasha's Half-brother. On more than one occasion he's tried to kill Inuyasha, and even Kagome. He's obsessed with getting the Tetsusaiga."  
"The legend of the two brothers."  
" Come again Hermione."  
" There is a legend about two brothers with two swords. One of healing the other of mass destruction. The older had the healing sword, and the younger of destruction. The elder went to great lengths to get the younger's sword. They desinated 1/4 of Japan in one fight. If only I could remember the names."  
" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is the older one he has the sword of healing the Tenseiga. Inuyasha the younger with the Tetsusaiga. Do you think Kagome will be okay for the ball?"  
" Don't change the subject, and she's going to be fine."  
" So who're you going with Ron?"  
" Um," Ron recalls what Hermione said last year. " I'm going with Hermionie."  
" I am?" ( RON/ HERMIONE RULES!!!!!!!!)  
" Yes I am. Harry who're you going with?"  
" I don't know?"  
  
Hey It's me again!! Please read and review more!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
PLEASE. 


	7. Hell fire

Chappie 7  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I Harry Potter.  
  
" Kagome's taking a long time."  
" So's Hermione."  
" Ron, Seamus they're girls they always take the longest."  
" We do don't we." The boys looked up the stairs to see Hermione. Who was wearing a cream colored satin dress. Her hair was straightened and she had a slight touch of make-up on.  
Kagome was wearing an elaborate black Kimono lined with silver and embroidered with the constellations. With a matching obi; her hair was down.  
" Seamus you're drooling."  
" Oh, sorry shall we go then?" They made their way down to he great hall. Dumbledore had booked the Weird Sisters again.  
" Neville, I thought you said you had a date."  
" I do, every one this is Rin." The little girl stepped out behind him. " She asked me, so I'm going along." He whispered to the rest.  
" I should have known Longbottom wouldn't have a date." Came a drawling voice. ( He can't see rin) Rin then stepped into view. " The muggle child?" Malfoy said with a laugh.  
" Who're you calling a muggle you jackass." Rin exclaimed while kicking him in the shin. Then the band strummed up a slow song.  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere Drops of Jupiter in her hair She acts like summer and walks like rain Reminds me that there's time to change  
  
Kagome and Seamus start dancing. Ron and Hermione also start dancing. And you can see Cho heading for Harry.  
  
Since the return of this day on the moon She listens like spring and talks like June Well tell me did you sail across the sun Did you make it to the milkyway to see the lights are fading And that heaven's over rated  
  
Cho and Harry are dancing. Jessie and Shippo are dancing; his little feet dangling in the air.  
  
Tell me did you fall from a Shooting star One without a permanent scar then you miss me while you were looking for you self out there. Now that she's back from that soul vacation Tracing her way through the constellations She checked out most of what she does job oh Reminds that there's room to grow Now that she's back in the atmosphere I'm afraid she might think me as Plain old, change O, sorry about a male who was too afraid to fly so he never could land Now tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet Did you finally get the chance to dance a lot a way and get back to the milkyway Now tell me did Venus blow your mind Was it every thing you wanted to find and then you missed me while you were looking for yourself out there..  
Suddenly the doors burst open, and the music stopped.  
" Kagome!"  
" In-Inuyasha. No no." Kagome tightened her hold on Saemus' shoulders.  
" Kagome what's wrong?"  
" Inuyasha."  
" What?"  
" Lady Kagome!" That was Miroku's voice  
" Kagome there you are! Where the hell have you been?!"  
" Inu..yasha."  
"Why are you hear? We still need to destroy Naraku, and we can't do it without you!"  
" Inuyasha maybe we should take this outside. People are starting to star." Indeed the whole hall was staring.  
" Fine come on Kagome." Inuyasha growled pulling Kagome through the door into the night.  
" Inuyasha let go!"  
" Kagome we're coming!" Kagome tuned around to see three shadows. The first to catch-up was Hermione.  
" Hermione help me!"  
"Why do you need help!?"  
" Hello you've tried to kill me!"  
" What, No I haven't!"  
" The night I left! You tried to kill me so that clay pot could live with you!"  
" I was with Miroku." That night was clear to him.  
- Flash Back -  
  
" Miroku I need your help." Inuyasha claimed coming out of the brush.  
" Really, with what?" Inuyasha turned a bit red at that question.  
" I want to tell Kagome I love her, and ask her to be my mate." He said in a small voice.  
" I was only a matter of time. Now what did you have in mind?"  
" Kagome I love you. More then I ever did Kikyo. I will always protect you forever. Will you be my mate?"  
" Good, booboo #1 don't compare her to Kikyo, never compare her to Kikyo. Two she already knows you'll protect her forever. Three get her a flower. Other than that it's great."  
- End Flash Back-  
" Do the words' you can't do dick to me' and 'I'll be taking Kikyo's soul now' ring a bell?!"  
" What you can too sit me."  
" I ripped off the beads!"  
" You can't rip off the beads They're attached to me soul."  
" Then." Kagome noticed the rosary around his neck. " It wasn't you." Kagome collapsed sobbing into Inuyasha's chest. (Lucky her ( ()  
" Who're you?"  
" Me? I'm Hermione."  
" Dear beautiful Lady Hermione. Will you do me the utmost honor of.."  
" Cut to the chase."  
" Will you bear my child?" In a flash... "Petrificus totalas!" Miroku fell to the ground.  
" Inuyasha why didn't Sango come?"  
" How long ago did you leave?"  
" About Four and half months."  
" Well then Sango's Four and-a-half months pregnant with triplets. Not very mobile."  
" Miroku?" Kagome tuned to ask Miroku if he was the father, but found a red Hermione, and Miroku on the ground petrified.  
" He, he he asked me.."  
" Yes Hermione he does that to all pretty girls." Then thunder clashed, and a strong wind picked up. Guess who came out of the forbidden forest.  
" Kikyo?!"  
" Inuyasha I can't allow you to get any closer to her! You are mine!"  
" What! How'd you get here?!"  
" Inuyasha my love! Kill her and come to me!"  
" Kikyo! I can't You shouldn't be here! You're dead!"  
" Inuyasha you love me do you not!"  
" Kikyo I." Kagome then butted in.  
" Inuyasha! She only lives now out of pure hatred and spite for you. She's tried to kill you on more than one occasion! Drag you into hell five times. I think that's a pretty good way of saying I hate you!"  
" Inuyasha! If you do not come willingly I will force you!"  
" No!"  
" What is this?" Kagome looked into Kikyo's eyes the eyes from the night she almost died.  
" Inuyasha didn't try to kill me! You did under a glamour!"  
" The little girl has become smarter! I'm so happy!" Kikyou said with sarcasm. " But you're still a weak little reincarnation."  
" Wrong Kikyo wrong. Accio bow!" Nothing happened.  
" Nice word." Out of a tower window came Kagome's bow. " Great you have that bow. A bow is useless without arrows!"  
" Wrong Kikyo wrong." Kagome drew back the string as if to fire an arrow. Then appeared an arrow glowing with purity. " Unlike your purifying arrows mine are pure energy of my own. My powers have exceeded your own!"  
" Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice.  
" You were brought back to life. You claim that I stole your soul! You died and then it became mine! It was no longer your soul! Well guess what I'm taking back my soul! And you are going to hell and staying there! I am now the protector of the Shikon no Tama! So die" Kagome fired the arrow. It hit dead on. Kikyo fell to the ground, and her soul stealers came.  
Suddenly they decintagrated. A hole appeared under Kikyo fire spouted from it. The flame became solid, and grabbed Kikyo. Then pulled her in. Inuyasha could smell hundreds of new scents coming from behind him. He turned around to see the whole school watching. The flames seemed to know that there were other beings present, and became hungry. The hell fire sprang forth from the pits of hell towards everyone. " No! You shall only take Kikyo!" Her eyes bright and white with power. " Your hunger will be satisfied with Naraku and his children, Kanna, Kagura, and Voldemort! Back to Hell with the!!" The white purity came forth from her eyes hitting the flames. It went back to hell, but not quietly.  
" Curse the priestess Kagome." It hissed.  
  
How was that!!! Did you like it!?!?!? REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Please. 


	8. Potions class

Chappie 8  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
" Curse the priestess Kagome." It hissed. As the hell fire sank back into the pits Umbridge came forth. Amazed that a young girl could posses such power, but remembered.  
  
" Professor Umbridge."  
  
" Yes Miss Higurashi?"  
  
" I'd like an apology."  
  
" What?"  
  
" That man you're standing next to, he's half demon they do exist."  
Umbridge just stood there and sputtered for a minute. " Well?"  
Professor Umbridge then got an evil smile on her face.  
  
" A weeks detention for sending some one to hell on school grounds."  
  
" What kind of shit is that?!" Yelled Inuyasha. He knew what detention was. I made Kagome late coming back a couple times.  
  
" And who may I ask are you?"  
  
" I'm Inuyasha."  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" Actually I don't know now. Nothing is making sense."  
  
" Well Mr.Inuyasha figure it out and leave."  
  
" Nani! No way I'm not leaving without Kagome. Besides I don't think Miroku will be moving anytime soon." Inuyasha claimed pointing to Miroku who was still on the ground behind Umbridge.  
  
" Who's he?"  
  
" As I just said, Miroku. Are you stupid or something? Wait your Umbridge aren't you."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" You're the one that hurt Kagome. I smell her blood on you." He said starting to growl showing his sharp fangs. This startled Umbridge quiet a lot a bit.  
  
" Inuyasha! Sit." Inuyasha came crashing to the ground.  
  
" What the hell was that for?!"  
  
" The whole school is watching." She whispered so quietly just Inuyasha could hear. Inuyasha saw indeed the whole school was watching.  
  
" Come one every one it is well past hours. Up to your dormitories." It was Dumbledore. " You six stay here. I need to speak with you." Soon the grounds cleared, and only Dumbledore and the six were left.  
  
" I'm so sorry Professor."  
  
" Calm down Miss Higurashi. Now for your friends over there I'd like to know who they are." He then did the counter-curse for Miroku. "Now if you would tell me who you are."  
  
" I am Miroku."  
  
" Inuyasha."  
  
" Now that that's taken are of I shall need to know where you will be staying for the time being."  
  
" There's a forest here right? I'll just stay in a tree."  
  
" The forbidden forest? You can't stay there it's full of monsters." Mentioned Harry.  
  
" Not to mention giant spiders." But in Ron.  
  
" Did I ask you? Don't underestimate me. As for Miroku I don't care where he stays."  
  
" Maybe I could stay with Lady Kagome." Miroku made a suggestion.  
  
" Sorry Miroku that is out of the question. You may stay in the boys dormitory." This made Miroku pout a bit.  
  
" But Professor there are no more free beds in our dormitory." Mentioned Ron.  
"There are now." With that he turned and left.  
  
They had expected to have to comb Hermione's Daily Prophet Carefully next morning to find the article Percy had mentioned in his letter. Miroku was sitting in-between Harry and Inuyasha Hermione made sure of that.  
  
However the departing delivery owl had barely cleared the top of the milk jug.  
  
" Kagome tall me again why we're still here again."  
  
" Even though my abilities have supposed though's of Kikyo's I can get stronger."  
  
Just when Hermione let out a huge gasp and flattened the newspaper to reveal a large photograph of Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at the them from beneath the headline:  
MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED  
FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISTOR  
  
" High Inquisitor?" Said Harry darkly , his half-eaten bit of toast slipping through his fingers.  
  
" What does that mean?" Asked Miroku. Hermione read aloud.  
  
" In a surprise move last night the ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
" The Minister has been growing uneasy about the goings-on at Hogwarts for some time' said Junior Assistant to the minister, Percy Weasley. He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'  
" This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current head master being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the ministry should select an appropriate person.  
  
" That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwartz' said Weasley last night.  
' Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success-'  
  
" She's been a WHAT?" Harry said loudly/  
" Wait, there's more," Hermione said grimly.  
  
"An immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense against the Dark Arts. Providing the Minister with the ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'  
" It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'  
" This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the " falling standards" at Hogwarts,' said Weasly " The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted,  
"The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from the parents of students at Hogwarts. " I feel much eases in my mind now that I know that Dubledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation, 'said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decision in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'  
" Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controver said staff appointments previously described on this newspaper which have included the hiring of the werewolf Remus Lupin, Half-giant Rubeus hagrid, and the delusional ex-Auror 'Mad Eye Moody.  
" Rumors abound of course that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts.  
" I think the Appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence, said a Ministry insider last night  
" Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of High Inquisitor to Hogwarts.  
" Hogwarts is a school is a school not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office' said Madam Marchbanks. ' This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione finished reading and looked across the table at the others. " So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us!" Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright. " I can't believe this is outrageous."  
  
" I don't know who this Fudge person is, but he sounds like a total dick." Inuyasha commented. (My sentiments exactly!!)'  
  
" I conquer." Said Ron.  
  
"I know it is," Said Harry agreeing with Hermione. Her looked down at his right hand, clenched upon the tabletop, and saw the faint whit outline of the words Umbridge had forced him to cut into his skin. But a grin was unfurling on Ron's face.  
  
"What?" Asked the whole group, starring at him.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," Said Ron Happily. " Umbridge won't know what hit her."  
  
" Well come on," said Hermione jumping up. "We'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binn's class we don't want to be late" All got up.  
  
"Wait, Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. " Where are you going?"  
  
" To class."  
  
"I'm coming too."  
  
" What, why."  
  
" To protect you of course." Kagome knew there was no use arguing with Inuyasha on this subject.  
  
" You an stand in the back of the classroom." But Professor Umbridge was not inspecting their History of Magic lesson, which was just as dull as the previous Monday, nor was she in Snape's dungeon when they arrived for double Potions.  
  
"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you resented this work in your O.W.L." Said Snape with a smirk, as he swept among them, passing back their homework " This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examination."  
  
Snape reached the front of the class and turned on his heel to face them.  
" The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most would have failed had this been your examination. I expected to see a great deal more effort for this weeks essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's." He smirked as Malfoy sniggered and said in a carrying whisper,  
  
"Some people got D's Ha!"  
Kagome looked down at her paper to see indeed she had a D. Then slipped it into her bag embarrassed.  
  
" Miss Higurashi your Strengthening Solution is supposed to be blue not red."  
  
" What's wrong with the color red?" Came Inuyasha's voice from next to Snape.  
  
"Who're you? I'm in the middle of a class please leave."  
  
" No I'm staying with Kagome, and I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm sure Miss Higurashi will be fine, though I'm not so sure about her grades. So would you be so kind as to leave."  
  
" No, and I'd like to see you try and make me old man."  
  
" Well that would be quit simple." Putting his hand inside his robes.  
  
"Don't even try old man. They type of magic you wizards use can't harm demons. Now what's wrong with Kagome's potion again?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject to Kagome.  
  
" She seems to have added too many pine needles. Stupid girl." Inuyasha didn't like that, him calling her stupid. Kagome was far from stupid.  
  
" Watch who you call stupid Hard ass." The whole dungeon gasped. Inuyasha just called Professor Snape a hard ass.  
  
"Out, get out. You and Miss Higurashi."  
  
I hope you liked it I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very very sorry for not up dating for soo long School started so my computer time has slimmed. I hope you keep reading  
  
Sesshomaru13 


	9. Care of Magical Cratures

Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I Harry Potter.  
  
It had been three weeks since the 'hard ass' thing. Kagome was sitting on top of one of the many towers with Inuyasha, the sun was setting.  
  
" Kagome I need to tell you something."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
"The night you left."  
  
"What about it?" She asked still calm.  
  
" I-I was with Miroku, getting advice."  
  
" Advice from Miroku? What about?"  
  
" About- about how to tell you love you and want you to be my mate." He said looking down, his bangs shadowing his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
" Yes, Kagome."  
  
" Inuyasha the night I left was the night. I was going to tell you that I loved you, and Of course I'd love to be your mate."  
  
" Even if I'm just a half-breed?" Kagome stepped closer.  
  
" Shut-up and kiss me stupid." (I really really suck at kissing scenes!!) The two embraced never wanting to move or change, just to stay like that forever.  
  
" Am I interrupting something?" The two turned around to see Sesshomaru.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" I am here to ask a favor."  
  
"And it is?" Sesshomaru walked to the edge, and motioned for Inuyasha to do the same.  
  
" You see that little girl down there? The one chasing Jaken."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Her name is Rin. I took this job so she could get an education. A demon teacher would most likely hurt her. A human would have probably died of fright Rin would be the only other human there, the rest demons."  
  
" What's your point?"  
  
" The humans here are different. I teach on demons here as they might soon walk the earth once again very soon. I'd like to show them-"  
  
" Them?"  
  
" The students, I'd like to show them a hanyou."  
  
" What are you asking?"  
  
" I want you to be an example."  
  
" What! N-"  
  
" Inuyasha." But in Kagome, she gave him a pleading look. He looked at her, to Sesshomaru, then to the little girl, and back to Kagome. He repeated this process a few times.  
  
" Fine." He said with a sigh of defeat.  
  
" Tomorrow."  
  
" Sesshomaru, can you leave now?"  
  
****  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha walked down (They have the first class of the day) the lawn toward the forest for Care of Magical creatures, they found Professor Umbridge and her clipboard waiting for them beside Sesshomaru.  
  
"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" they both heard.  
  
" Yes I am just a step-in for the year."  
  
"Hmmmmm," said Umbridge dropping her voice, though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could still hear it." I wonder- the headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter- Can you tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's very extended leave of absence?"  
  
" I don't even know who this Hagrid is.. Inuyasha get up here we shall begin."  
  
" Yes, please do." Said Professor Umbridge scribbling upon her clipboard. Umbridge took a different tack in this class and wandered among the students, questioning them on magical creatures  
" Overall." Said Umbridge turning to Sesshomaru. " How do you, as a temporary member of staff- an objective outsider, I suppose enough support from school management?"  
  
" Rin is happy, and well. That is all that matters."  
  
' I must find out who this Rin is.' Looking politely incredulous, Umbridge made a tiny note on her clipboard and went on, " And what are you planning to cover this year- assuming, of course that Professor Hagrids does not return?"  
  
" I am to teach on demons. Today O are covering Hanyous. Now sit down woman my patience withers."  
  
" Well, you seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," said Professor Umbridge making a vary obvious tick on her clipboard." Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"  
  
Goyle gave a stupid grin. Malfoy hastened to answer the question. " That was me." he said. " I was slashed by a hippogriff."  
  
" A hippogriff?" said Professor Umbridge now scribbling frantically.  
  
" Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him." Harry but in angrily. Both Ron and Hermione groaned. Professor Umbridge turned her head slowly in Harry's direction.  
  
" Another nights detention. I think." She said softly. " Well, thank you very much Professor (does Sesshomaru even have a last name?)..Sesshomaru. You will receive the results of your inspection within ten days."  
  
" I can't wait." He replied with obvious sarcasm.  
  
" Can we get on with this?" Inuyasha complained.  
  
" Yes, class we have been studying demons correct. When humans and demons mate a new breed is made, hanyou." The class murmured together while writing it down. Then Neville raised his hand.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" What's a hanyou Professor?"  
  
" Sit down and shut-up." This frightened Neville a bit, but did so. " This is Inuyasha. He is a half-demon. Dog-demon and human."  
  
*******  
  
Everyone was sitting in the common room when Harry came back from detention. His hand now bleeding so severely that it as staining the scarf he had wrapped around it. He expected the common room to be empty when he returned, but the group was waiting for him.  
  
He was pleased to see them, especially as Hermione (don't you dare take that as a shipper! RON/HERMIONE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!) Was disposed to be sympathetic rather than critical.  
  
" Here," she said anxiously, pushing a small bowl of yellow liquid toward him. "Soak you hand in that. It's a solution of strained and pickled murlap tentacles, it should help."  
  
Harry placed his hand into the bowl and experienced a wonderful feeling of relief.  
  
" Harry tell me what did that to your hand?" asked Miroku.  
  
" It was Umbridge's quill."  
  
" A quill?" 'Hmmmmm I should look into this further.'  
  
I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorrry for not updating for so long!!! Tell me in you review, What instrument can you imagine the cast of Inuyasha playing? I'll get the chapters out sooner!! 


	10. Pimp cane!

Chappie 10  
I don't own Inuyasha!!! Or Harry Potter!!!  
  
" Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea, Kagome?"  
  
" What are we going to do?" she sighed, " After this school. After Naraku's dead?"  
  
" Well you agreed to be my mate. Once Naraku's dead I'll have no other reason to fight."  
  
"What about Miroku and Sango?"  
  
" Miroku's insured to live, feh Sango's already carrin' his kids."  
  
" I miss Sango." Kagome claimed leaning against Inuyasha's chest. "Kouga's going to go ape on us."  
  
" What about Kouga?!" Inuyasha asked suddenly not as comfortable as he was seconds ago.  
  
" Oh you know 'you're my woman'." Kagome says imitating the wolf prince.  
  
" Nope you're my woman." Inuyasha declared hugging Kagome closer.  
  
" Don't that it makes you sound like Kouga, and- oh it's time."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'm meeting the others in some pub for a meeting. You have to stay here."  
  
" Why?!"  
  
" Because. You need a note signed from your parents." She finished thinking she'd won.  
  
"My parents have been dead for hundreds of years." He proclaimed. Kagome blinked a few times before coming up with an answer.  
  
" It's supposed to be a secret meeting, and I don't mean to be mean, but you'll attract nothing but attention."  
  
" I'll just tie Miroku's hands behind his back."  
  
" That sounds nice, now lets get down from here." The couple got down from their perch in the tree. Then went to Gryffindor tower.  
When Inuyasha saw Kagome go out the door he already missed her, and went in search of Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha was wandering the corridors for what seemed to be hours. First years were scared of him; girls in general just giggled and turned. ' There it is Miroku's scent finally!'  
  
Inuyasha followed it to Professor McGonagall's office. He began to open the door.  
  
" Miroku you wish to-"  
  
" Inuyasha what are you doing her?"  
  
" I've been looking for you.  
  
" Why?" he asked trying to get an answer.  
  
" Why?! So you don't permanently scar all of the girls here!"  
  
" Is that all?" but in the Professor.  
  
" Is that all?!. Miroku what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
" I'm signing in."  
  
" Huh?" Mr. Clueless answered.  
  
"I'm going to this school too."  
  
"Why?!" Inu yelled feeling he was being screwed.  
  
" If it helped Lady Kagome's miko powers then maybe it'll boost mine."  
  
"That maybe, but you'll need school books, and proper robes." McGonagall injected.  
  
" And we get those where?"  
  
" Diagon ally." She simply stated.  
  
" And we get there how?" McGonagall turned and pointed to the fireplace.  
  
" But you have to change. You can borrow some of the staff robes." She led them down a corridor to a closet, a big one. "Just find one that fits. I'll be out here." The two walked in.  
  
" What the hell she talking about these aren't robes they're dresses!!"  
  
" Calm down Inuyasha there is no need to yell." Inuyasha turned his back to Miroku claiming.  
  
" I ain't wearing no dress."  
  
## Thunk ## X_X night, night Inuaysha.  
  
" Does he always have to be this difficult?" Miroku asked himself. Then started to change himself and Inuyasha, and brought him to.  
  
" Huh. what the hell was that for?!!?" Inuaysha then looked down at what he was wearing. He was now wearing a pair of robes. He reached for the.( Is it a button or a ipper??) top button, but was shocked slightly. Inuyasha saw a small seal on it. Inuyasha was trapped in a 'dress'. " Miroku." He hissed.  
  
" Now, now Inuyasha it's only for today."  
  
" You should talk at least your is similar to what you always wear!" Inu was already missing the comfort of his hoari. (spelling?) Miroku walked out the closet followed by a peeved Inuyasha.  
  
" Now this way." McGonagall said leading them back into her office.  
  
"How're we getting to an ally in a fireplace?"  
  
" Floo powder."  
  
" Phoo powder?"  
  
" Floo powder!" The professor corrected picking up a small pot from the mantel. " You take a handful of it say where your going. Say it loud. Say it clear. Then throw it down." Inuyasha and Miroku were silent for a moment.  
  
" Miroku you go first."  
  
" Why?!" Miroku felt betrayed, his 'friend' was throwing him into a fire. To true.  
  
" Because it was your idea!"  
  
" Fine, fine." Miroku took a handful of the fine powder, walked into the fireplace. " Diagon ally." Was all he said. Miroku threw the substance down. A torrent of green flames swallowed him. In minutes the flames dissipated, and Miroku was gone.  
  
" Now you go Mr. Inuyasha." He takes a hand full of the powder; it seeps out through his claws.  
  
" Diagon ally." Inu shouts the Floo powder now falls like rain from his hand. The green flames shot up. He goes spinning.Inuyasha couldn't breathe the smell was killing his sensitive nose. It was like Naraku's miasma. Without warning he was flung form the hell wizards call the floo powder system. " What in the seven hells was that?!?!"  
  
" I don't kno- your hair."  
  
" What of it?!" He turned his head to see what little of it he could see. It was frizzed to the point of being a fro, and now black. Inuyasha shook his head like a wet dog sending ash everywhere.  
  
"Where do we start?"  
  
" That list'ill probably tell us where to go."  
  
"Oh-" Miroku reached into his pocket and drew out his list. "This place called Olivanders, to get a wand."  
  
" Feh, Kagome doesn't need a wand." He bragged.  
  
" Kagome is Kagome. I'm not Kaogme." He claimed taking up his 'wise monk' pose.  
  
" Thank god!" The duo walked around searching for the shop, but ended up in a dark ally.  
  
" Face it Inuyasha we are lost!"  
  
" We aren't lost."  
  
" We should ask some one for directions."  
  
" We are not fucking lost!" Inuyasha yelled turning to Miroku.  
  
" I'm stopping." Inuyasha gave a sigh of defeat. They walked over to a man in a green cloak, and the dumbest hat Inuyasha had ever seen.  
  
" What a stupid hat." Miroku elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs and stepped forward.  
  
" Sir could you tell us how to get to Olivanders?" The man turned around to reveal long blonde hair and a black cane with a snakehead on it, (His pimp cane)  
  
" Who are you. I've never seen you before."  
  
" Huh, Morioka, and he's Inuyasha."  
  
" Who're your parents?" (This is Lucius) The guys stiffened at the mention of parents.  
  
" Dead." They both said.  
  
" What were their names?"  
  
" You wouldn't know them." Retorted Inuyasha. Lucius smirked, a challenge. Supposedly he knew everyone in Britain.  
  
" Try me."  
  
" Kuroku, my father's name was Kuroku." Said Miroku.  
  
" Your mother?"  
  
" Dead before my first year." He claimed silent tears falling down his face. Lucius didn't even appologise for prying before moving onto interigating Inuyasha.  
  
" And yours."  
  
" I ain't telling some nosiy human." Lucous was now sure these two didn't come from non-wizarding families.  
  
" Down the street and to the left on the corner."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha lets go."  
  
" Fine" They walked away and down the street. "Miroku what's with the tears?" Miroku sighed.  
  
" I wasn't born with this glove on my hand Inuyasha. Before my father could put it on me. I--I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I -I sucked up my mother." Hr bowed his head saying a silent prayer. Just to get off such a sad subject Inuyash said.  
  
" Here it is." The two looked up to see a small shop with a single wand on a small black pillow in the window. They walked in the shop with shelves of any type all reached the celling.  
  
" Hello gentlemen how may I help you?" Inuyasha turned around to see the man who called. Inu was slightly scared those eyes creeped him out.  
  
" I need a wand."  
  
" Well then can help you." The old man walked over to one of the many shelves and drew out a small but long box. He tool out the wand and handed it to Miroku saying. " Ceder, 13 inches, unicorn hair."  
Miroku took it perplexed.  
  
" Wave it around." Miroku did so, but at Inuyasha. It seemed to have a sit effect.  
  
" What the hell was that!?"  
  
" Hmmmm let me see your staff young man." Mr. Olivander bent down to where Miroku dropped his staff then noticed. " ohhh, it cannot be."  
  
" What?" Mr. Olivander walked slowly over to Inuyasha shaking like the old man he is.  
  
" The Tetsusaiga."  
  
" What about MY Tetsusaiga?"  
  
" My great-great grandfather forged that over 500 years ago. It should be deceased."  
  
" I knew there was something familiar about you."  
  
" You must be Inuyasha am I correct?"  
  
" Yeah, now do what you're doing. We need to get back before Kagome gets back."  
  
" Alright Miroku take your staff in your hands, and wave it around." Miroku did so a shower of purple sparks came out.  
  
" Purlpe?"  
  
" Just as I thought. You're in no need of a wand."  
  
" So we just got lost for an hour and a half for nothing!??!"  
  
" Precisly."  
  
" Grrrr. Just tell us where fucking Flourish & Blots is." Mr. Olivander looked miffed, but answered.  
  
" Six stores down the right."  
  
" Thank you." Inuysha said mockingly with that he left.  
  
" I swear he's Bypolar."  
  
I'm so os osososwosoossosooso sorry!!! I took s long!! But this was  
longer than my other chapters! So tell me in your reviews what  
instrument can you see Kagome , and Shippo playing.  
Sesshomaru 13 


	11. James?

Chappie 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyash or Harry Potter.  
  
Kagome felt absolutely giddy for the rest of the weekend.  
  
" Finally some real learning." Though a crowd started around the portrait hole. Inuyasha was there along with Harry and Ron.  
  
- By Order of-  
The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts All Student Organizations Societies, Team Group, or Club is hereby defined  
as regular meeting of three or more students.  
Permission to reform may be sought from the High Inquisitor. No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without  
the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.  
Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization,  
Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High  
Inquisitor will be expelled.  
  
The above is in accordance with Education Decree Number Twenty-four.  
Signed:  
Dolores Jane Umbridge  
High Inquisitor  
  
" Some one must've blabbed to her!" Kagome heard Ron  
  
" What's with this?" Miroku came down. Every one starred.  
  
" Miroku what are you doing in a school uniform?"  
  
" Oh, I didn't tell you. I'm starting school."  
  
" Great, great please tell me we have the same classes."  
  
" I believe we do."  
  
" Good." ....  
  
All trudged down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions, all of them lost in thought, but as they reached the bottom of the stairs they were called to themselves by the voice of Draco Malfoy, who was standing just outside Snape's classroom door, waving around an official looking piece of parchment and talking much louder than was necessary so they could hear every word.  
  
"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Ouidditch team permission to continue playing strait away, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry. It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are is allowed to keep playing, won't it?"  
  
"Don't rise," Hermione whispered imploringly to them, all faces set and fists clenched. " It's what he wants."  
  
"I mean," said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, his gray eyes glittering malevolently in their direction, " if it's a question of influence with Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance. From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years. And as for Potter. My father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's. apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been abbled by magic."  
  
Malfoy made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open, and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter, Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee.  
Kagome saw Naville charge past Harry knocking him sideways. Harry leapt forward and seized the back of Neville's robes; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Malfoy who looked, for a moment shocked.  
  
" Help me!" Harry flung at Ron, managing to get an arm around Neville's neck and dragging him backward, away from Malfoy. Inuyasha walked forward grabbed Neville's arms: together, he Harry and Ron succeeded in dragging Neville back into the Gryffindor line. Neville's face was scarlet; the pressure Harry was exerting on his throat rendered him quit incomprehensible, but odd words sputtered from his mouth.  
  
" Not. funny. don't. Mungo's. show. him."  
  
The dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up to the Gryffindor line to the point where Harry and Ron were wrestling with Neville.  
  
" Fighting, Potter, Weasly, Longbottom. Mr. Inuyasha?" Snape said in his cold sneering voice. " Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be a detention. Inside all of you."  
  
Kagome and Miroku sat down with Ron and Harry in the back. Pulled out their quills, parchment, and their copies of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. " You will notice," said Snape in his low, sneering voice, " that we have a guest with us today, and a new student." Snape looked down to his parchment to read the name. " Mirookow." (Written as pronounced)  
  
" That's Miroku Professor." Snape looked up, and if possible his face went paler. With a mixture of horror and hatred.  
  
" James." He said in barely a whisper.  
  
There not much of a cliffy, but, how does Snape get James out of Miroku.???? Hmmmmm read and find out! And answer this, what instrument can you see Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru playing. If you don't answer this I will take longer.  
  
Sesshomaru13 


	12. Dumbledores Army

Chappie 12  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Harry Potter  
  
The group just got out of Charms class when Angelina came struggling toward them through the students.  
  
"I've got permission!" she said, " To reform the Quidditch team!"  
  
" Excellent!" both Ron and Harry said together.  
  
" Yeah," said Angelina, beaming. " I went to McGonagall and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore- any way, Umbridge had to give in. Ha! So I want you down at the pitch at seven o' clock tonight, all right, because we've got to make up time, you realize we're only three weeks, away from our first match."  
  
As Angelina left Inuyasha tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
" What the hell is Quickcatch?" An automatic switch went off in Ron's head, and he answered for Harry.  
  
" It's Quidditch Inuyasha, and Quidditch is a sport played with seven players on broomsticks-"  
  
" Broomsticks. you us brooms, not ride on them." Miroku added  
  
" But broomsticks are different on the magical world, Inuyasha, you can fly on them."  
  
" Yes, h, blah, blah, blah (I've cut out all of Ron's Quidditch talk, because it's long and borring.)  
  
......  
  
At half past seven the group left the Gryffindor common room clutching a certain piece of aged parchment in his hand.  
  
" Hold it," said Harry warningly, unfolding the piece of parchment at the top of the last staircase, tapping it with his wand and muttering, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
A map of Hogwartz appeared on the surface of the parchment. Tiny back moving dot, labeled with names. Showing where various people were.  
  
" What's that?" asked Shippo looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry ignored and kept going.  
  
" Filch is on the secondfloor," said Harry holding the map close to his eyes, scanning it closely, " And Mrs. Norris is on the fourth."  
  
" And Umbridge?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
" In her office," said Harry, pointing. " Okay let's go." They hurried along the corridor to the place Dobby had described to Harry, a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet.  
  
"Dobby said to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrate hard on what we need." They did so, turning sharply a the window just beyond the blank stretch of wall, then at the man-size vase on it's other end.  
  
" This is stupid." Complained Inuyasha, he still didn't know why he was there.  
-Flash Black-  
" Hey, aren't you coming Inuyasha?" Ron asked following Harry out the portrait.  
  
" I don't have a use to learn magic."  
  
" But your part of the group now, so you might as well come now."  
  
" Why should I?" Inu retorted starting to get annoyed  
  
" We're your friends now, and I won't stop pestering you untill you go." Grumbling Inuyasha got off him perch in the window.  
- Flash Back-  
  
" Shut up." Harry barked fits clenched in concentration.  
  
We need somewhere to learn to fight.just give us a place to practice. somewhere they can't find us.  
  
" Harry." Hermione said sharply, as they wheeled around after their third walk past. A highly polished had appeared on the wall. Ron was starring at it, looking slightly wary. Harry reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door, and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.  
  
The walls were lined with wooden bookcases, and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors, and a large Foe-glass that had a huge crack that Harry was sure had hung in the pseudo Moody's office just last year.  
  
" Just look at all these books." Said Hermione excitedly; running a finger along the spines of the large leather bound tomes. " A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions. The Dark Arts Outsmarted.Self- Defensive Spellwork.wow." She looked around at Harry, her face glowing, and he saw that the presence of hundreds of books had finally convinced Hermione the what hey were doing was right. " Harry, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here!"  
  
" Yes that's fine," Inuyasha but in," But why are we here in the first place?" He asked getting agitated.  
  
" Inuyasha, you know that meeting I want to?"  
  
" The one I couldn't go to."  
  
". Yes. We're here to learn defensive magic." There was a gentle knock on the door. Harry looked around; Ginny, Nevilllle, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean arrived.  
  
" Whoa," said Dean, staring around, impressed. " What is this place."  
Harry began to explain, but before he had finished more people had arrived, and he had to start all over again. By eight 'o clock every cushion was occupied. Harry moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked ina satisfying loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at him. Hermione carefully marked her page of Jinxs for the Jinxed and set the book aside.  
  
" Well," said Harry, slightly nervously, " This is the place we've found for practices, and you've- er- obviously found it okay."  
  
" It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several other murmured their agreement.  
  
" It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. " We once hid from Filch in here, remember George? But hen it was just a broom cupboard then."  
  
" Well, I've been thinking about what we should work on.-"  
  
.....  
  
Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. And Kagome was paired with Neville.  
  
" Hey, Kagome where's your wand?"  
  
" I don't need one." Over and over Neville had to rush across the room to pick up his wand, that Kagome kept blasting out of his hand.  
  
" Expelliarmus!" Neville cried, but this time it wasn't Neville's wand that went flying across the room. actually Kagome didn't have a wand to be disarmed. So instead of the wand going across the room, it was Kagome who went flying. But she fell not to the ground, but into Inuyasha'a arms.  
  
" What the hell was that?" he asked into her ear.  
  
" All Neville did was try to disarm me. but I don't have a wand, so that must have been the effect."  
  
" Oh." Soon Harry said it was time to go Kagome didn't go to her bed, but she stayed down in the common room with Inuyasha. When everyone was to bed he spoke,  
  
" Kagome I need to tell you something."  
  
" What is it Inuyasha." Kagome asked intently.  
  
" As my mate to be I need to make you-"  
  
" Inuyasha we agreed. That would happen when I was finished with school."  
  
" No not like that this is temporary. Your mom said something to me about it. like an enfadememt ring."  
  
" Engagement ring."  
  
" Yes, but it's only temporary It'll just let other males know that your mine."  
  
" But human boys won't know what it means."  
  
" Well they'll stay away if they know what's good for the."  
  
" Inuyasha?"  
  
" Yeah, Kagom-" Inuyasha was stopped, by a kiss.  
  
Oh you guys I'm so sorry! I f you want You can take my head and stick it on a post in your front yard if you wish. Please review. 


	13. Banned

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I Harry Potter  
  
I thank you all for reviewing!!  
  
The crowd roared as the Quiddich game started.  
  
" Kagome could you explain this to me again?"  
  
" No time, just watch." The balls were released and fourteen players shot upward; out of the corner of Her eyes Kagome saw Ron streak off toward the goal hoops. He zoomed higher, dodging a Bludger, and set off on a wide lap of the pitch, gazing around for a glint of gold, she new was the snitch.  
  
" And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me-"  
  
" JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.  
  
" Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of intrest- and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's- ouch- been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe. Montague catches the Quaffle, George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away-"  
  
Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium making Inuyasha flatten his ears to his head to dull it all.  
  
" - dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger- close call, Alicia- and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"  
  
And as Lee paused to listen the song rose loud and cleat from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands.  
  
Weasley cannot save a thing  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherin sing:  
Weasley is our king  
  
Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley will make sure we win,  
Weasley is our king.  
  
"- and Alicia passes back to Angelinga!" Lee shouted. " Come on now, Angelins- looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS- SHE- ahhhh."  
  
Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zigzagging in between Ailicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron-  
  
Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is our King,  
  
"- and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead-" A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below.  
  
Weasly cannot save a thing  
He cannot block a single ring.  
  
"- so it's the first test for Gryffindor Keeper Weasly, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a Promising new talent of the team- come on Ron!"  
But the scream of delight came from the Slytherin end; Ron had dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle had soared between them, straight through his central hoop.  
" Slytherin score!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booming from the crowds below. " So that's ten points to Slytherin- bad luck Ron."  
The Slytherin sang even louder:  
  
WAESLY WAS BORN IN A BIN,  
HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN.  
  
It rang in his ears.  
  
WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN.  
WEASLY CANNOT SAVE A THING  
THAT'S WHY ALL SLYTHERIN SING:  
WEASLY IS OUR KING  
WEASLY IS OUR KING  
WEASLY WAS BORN IN A BIN  
HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,  
WEASLY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN  
  
Inuyasha say Harry dive to the ground then actually hit the ground. And he heard the harsh words of Malfoy down on the field.  
... Down on the field...  
  
" Save Weasley's neck again have you?" he said to Harry. " I've never seen a worse Keeper. but then again he was born in a bin. Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"  
  
Harry did not answer; he turned away to meet the rest of the team who were now landing one by one, yelling and punching the air in triumph, all except Ron, who had dismounted from his broom over by the goalposts and was making his way slowly back to the changing rooms alone.  
  
" We wanted to write more verses!" Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry. " But we couldn't find rhymes for far and ugly- we wanted to sing about his mother see-"  
  
" Talk about sour grapes," said Angelina, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.  
  
"- we couldn't fit in useless loser either- for his father, you know- "  
  
Fred and George had realized what Malfoy was talking about, Halfway through shaking Harry's hand they stiffened, looking around at Malfoy  
  
"Leave it." Said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. " Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jump-up little-"  
  
"- but you like the Weasleys don't you Potter?" said Malfoy sneering. " Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley's hovel smells okay."  
  
Harry grabbed hold of George; meanwhile it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia, and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly. Harry looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal Bludger attack.  
  
" Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, " you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-"  
  
Harry was not aware of releasing George, all he knew was that a second later both of them were sprinting at Malfoy. He had completely forgotten the fact that all the teachers were watching: All he wanted to do was cause Malfoy as much pain as possible. With no time to draw his wand, he merely drew back the fist clutching the Snitch and sank it as hard as he could into Malfoy's stomach-  
  
" Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO!"  
  
He could hear the girls' voices screaming, Malfoy yelling, George swearing, a whistle blowing, and the bellowing of the crowd around him, but he did no care, not until somebody in the vicinity yelled " IPEDIMENTA!" and only when he was knocked over backward by the force of the spell did he abandon the attempt to punch every inch of Malfoy he could reach.  
  
" What are you doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry leapt to his feet again; it was she who had hit him with the Impediment Jinx. She was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other; her broom lay abandoned several feet away. Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the back round. " I've never seen behavior like it- back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to you Head of House's office! Go! Now!"  
  
Harry and George turned on their heels and marched off the pitch, both panting neither saying a word to each other. The howling and jeering of the crowd grew fainter and fainter until they reached the entrance hall, where they could here nothing except the sound of their own footsteps. Harry became aware that something was still struggling in his right hand, the knuckles of which he had bruised Malfoy's jaw; looking down he saw the Snitch's silver wings protruding from his fingers, struggling to get free.  
  
They had barely reached the door of Professor McGonagall's office when she came marching along the corridor behind them. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, but tore it from her throat with shaking hands as she strode toward them, looking livid.  
  
"In!" she said furiously, pointing to the door. Harry and George entered. She strode around behind her desk and faced them, quivering with rage as she threw the Gryffindor scarf aside onto the floor. " Well?" she said. " I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two one one! Explain yourselves!"  
  
" Malfoy provoked us." Harry said stiffly.  
  
" Provoked you?!" shouted Professor McGonagall, slamming a fist onto desk so that her tartan biscuit tin slid sideways off it and burst open littering the ground with them. " He'd just lost, hadn't he, of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said to justified what you two-"  
  
" He insulted my parents," snarled George. " And Harry's mother."  
  
" But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch you brawl, did you?"  
  
" Hem, hem.."  
  
George and Harry both wheeled around. Dolores Umbridge was standing in the doorway wrapped in a green tweed cloak that greatly enhanced enhanced her resemblance to a giant toad, and smiling in the horribly sickly, ominous way that Harry had to come to associate with imminent misery.  
  
" May I help, Professor McGonagall?" asked Umbridge in her most poisonously sweet voice. Blood rushed to Professor McGonagall's face.  
  
"Help?" she repeated in a constricted voice. " What do you mean, 'help'?" Professor Umbridge moved forward into the office, still smiling her sickly smile.  
  
" Why I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority." Harry would have not been surprised to see Professor McGonagall breath fire at that time.  
  
"Well you thought wrong," she said turning her back on Umbridge. " Now you two had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you posses, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving each of you a weeks worth of detention! Do not look at me like that, Potter, you deserve it! And if either of you ever-"  
  
" Hem, hem"  
  
"Yes?" McGonagall turned around with her last stands of patience on the line.  
  
" I think they deserve rather more than detentions," said Umbridge, still smiling. McGonagalls eyes flew open.  
  
" But unfortunatly," she said trying to sound sad, " it it what I think that counts, as they are in my house Dolores."  
  
" Well, actually Minerva,: simpered Umbridge, " I think you'll find that it does count. Now where is it? Cornelius just sent it to me.. I mean. The Minister just sent it." She pulled out a piece of parchment that she now unrolled, clearing her throat fussily before starting to read. " ' Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five."  
  
" Not another one!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently.  
  
" Well yes," Umbridge said still smiling. " As a matter of factm Minerva, it was you who made me see that we need a further amendment. You remember how you overrode me, when I was un-willing to allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to re-form? How you took the case to Dumbledore, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well, now, I couldn't have that. I contacted to Minister at once, and he quited agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges, or she- that is to say, I- would have less authority than common teachers! And you see now, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming? Dreadful tempers. Any way, I was reading out our amendent.  
  
The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punisments, sanctions, and removal of privileges pertiting to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members.  
Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minster of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, ..."  
  
She rolled up the parchment and put it back into ther handbag, still smiling.  
  
" So I really think I will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again," She said ...  
  
It was night before Malfoy left the pitch. Inuyasha really didn't care what happened to Malfoy down on the field, but what he was going to do to him now. Malfoy came out of the pitch with a wet cloth on his face. Inuyasha landed right infront of him.  
  
" You think what you did was funny?" He asked bearing his fangs.  
  
" Yeah, and ti didn't even hurt. Potter's a weakling." Inuysaha only glared harder.  
  
" Your lying, I can smell it."  
  
"You couldn't have heard what I said." Inuysaha pointed to his ears, that were twitching with anger. He stepped forward and lifted Malfoy by the collar.  
  
" An if you tell any one about what I'm going to do tonight. I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." Malfoy went paler than he already was.  
  
Well that was long... Please review so I can Do what you want, should Miroku play Quidditch, and should I bring Sango in? Please tell me in a review!  
  
Please review, I've been thinking about having Miroku play Quiddich. What do you guys think. I know you guys think you want to lynch me because it took so long to post, but tell me your thoughts. 


	14. Incarnation, Hagrid

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer:.... Fuck you want that answer again... I don't own Inuyasha or  
Harry Potter  
  
I thank you..  
AnImE-Demon1  
Tinkerbell-06  
Master-DoppleGanger  
,and,  
Suzuko  
  
" Today class we will be working on Attraction Charms." A bunch of girls in the back giggled. " No it won't make another feel attracted to you. It will make to pieces of the same matter come together." The class mused, confused. " I'll show you. For instance. I shall take Mr.Potter's glasses and Mr.---"  
  
" Miroku Professor."  
  
" Yes. I shall take Mr. Potter's glasses and Mr. Miroku's ear cuffs, they're both made of metal, come together." He pointed his wand at Harry, then to Miroku half way through the incantation. " Peerticalius Germibeclituisau!" The spell worked only instead of Miroku's ear cuffs and Harry's glasses. The two came together in the air.  
  
" Hermione what's happening?" Harry gasped. Professor Flitwick gasped all too much the same way causing the spell to end and sent Miroku and Harry tumbling to the floor.  
  
" Professor may we be excused?" Harry asked untangling his glasses from Miroku's hair.  
  
" Yes." After pulling Ron, Hermione, and Kagome out into the hall and to the waiting Inuyasha.  
  
" You said this class was longer. Is there something wrong Kagome?"  
  
" Not necessarily."  
  
" It was a Attraction Charm. But its only suppoused to work on things of the same matter."  
  
" Kagome tell me what she said in English.Kagome?" He asked as she walked up to Miroku, and looked at him carefully; then at Harry.  
  
" I can't believe I didn't see this before!" She exclaimed. Taking Miroku's hair out of it's small pony in the nape of his neck, and messing it up.  
  
" Uh Kagome-"  
  
" Just a minute Miroku." She said walking over to Harry. " Can I see your glasses?"  
  
" Ummm, sure." Kagome took the glasses and put them on Miroku.  
  
" Now imagine if his eye's were green." Everyone gasped, exccept Inuyasha. The resemblance was unbelieveable.  
  
" What? What is it?" Harry asked not being able to see.  
  
" If you could see this. It would be like looking in a mirror."  
  
" Can I have my glasses back now?" He was getting agitated. Taking back his glasses he saw just how Miroku looked like his dad. " I am officially creaped out."  
  
" Does this mean that I'm your incarnation?" Miroku asked Harry clearly confused.  
  
" How would I know?" The group stayed quiet for a moment. " That must've been why Snape went all pale in class. It's because you look like. like my dad."  
  
.......  
  
" Kagome tell me again why we're out here in the middle of the night." Inuyasha asked through the cloak the others were under. He didn't need to be under it, he could roam the grounds after dark. Actually , secretly, Dumbledore asked him to patrol them at night.  
  
" We're going to see Hagrid." Hermione whispered back.  
  
" Well whoever this Hagrid is, I smell blood."  
  
" How do you know there's blood?" Harry snapped not believing, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
" Trust me I can smell." He answered coming up to the door knocking.  
  
" Hagrid it's us." Hermione said through the door. Hagrid opened the door to come confused face to confused face with Inuyasha , and people who weren't there.  
  
" Hello, you're Inuyasha aren't you." Inu nodded and pointed at the empty space that was the invisibility cloak. Hagrid could hear Hermione gasp from under it. They rushed inside the hut and discarded the cloak  
  
" Oh, Hagrid."  
  
" It's nuthin'. It's nuthin'." He asured her.  
  
" Hagrid that is NOT nothing." Indeed it was not nothing, his beard and hair were matted with dried blood, and his left eye was reduced to a black and purple slit.  
  
" He's going to be fine. I've had worse." Inuyasha commented to Hermione. Though Harry turned around and glared at Inuyasha. ( DON'T TAKE THAT AS A PAIRING HINT!!!)  
  
" How could you have worse?"  
  
" I've had a hand through my stomach." Inuyasha spat back at Harry.  
  
" Hagrid what happened." Harry demanded still a little torked at Inuyasha.  
  
" Nuthin'." He still denied. Harry thought for a little than smiled.  
  
" So you've been looking for giants."  
  
" Come on Hagrid tell us what you've been up to."  
  
" Not till I know who these three are." He replied looking to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome. Hermione took the liberty of telling.  
  
" The one in red is Inuyasha. Standing next to him is Miroku, and this is Kagome."  
  
" Merlin's beard!" Hagrid gasped, leaning forward to look at Miroku better. " If I didn't know it, I'd say you were James." Just the same Inuyasha leaned a bit for ward and sniffed Hagrid. Frowning a bit Hagrid looked to the others confused.  
  
" You don't smell like a human, or a youkai. Nothing like I've ever smelled before." Hagrid turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
" And you don't look like anything I've seen before."  
  
" I'm a demon." He smirked revealing fangs, and taking another wiff of Hagrid he confirmed. " Your not full anything. I smell human and.. something else."  
  
" Giant." He stated simply and began his summers tale. All talk stopped when there was a sharp wrapping at the door. Kagome went to look out the window, there was a shadow of a small squat person at the door.  
  
" It's her!" Hermione whispered. The four of them dived under the cloak.  
  
" Miroku get under here."  
  
" No I have something to do." He reasured them. Hagrid limped his way towards the door and opened it. In the door frame was Dolores Umbridge.  
  
" So." She said slowly ,as if Hagrid was to dumb to speak. " You're Hagrid."  
  
" Ah, I don't mean to be rude but who the hell are you?"  
  
" Dolores Umbridge, I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
" That's brave of yer, but why are you here?" Hagrid asked, watching Umbridge search his hut. Then come up to Inuysaha.  
  
" What are you doing out here?" she demanded about to ring judgement on him.  
  
" I patrol the grounds at night." He retorted, and Umbridge raised a froggish eyebrow.  
  
" Then why are you in here?"  
  
" It's cold out there wench, I came into warm up." Inuyasha lied, it would take more than this to get him cold. She believed him for the moment, and turned to Miroku.  
  
" It's against school rules for students to be out after school hours." Miroku shrugged his shoulders and said.  
  
" Opps."  
  
" Report to my room tomorrow for detention." Turning to Hagrid she said, " I will be grading you next lesson, whenever that may be." Then left. Afterwards they discarded the invisibility cloak, Hagrid asked.  
  
" What does she mean ' whenever that will be'? Isn't Grubblyplank subbing for me. So I could start when I got back?"  
  
" No, they've got a professor for the year." Answered Hermione, but Hagrid looked surprised.  
  
" Really? Who?"  
  
" He's my half-brother."  
  
" Really so he's a demon too. Does he have a lot of patience? Sometimes you need that with the animals."  
  
" No he doesn't."  
  
" What?"  
  
" He's only doing this to help a close friend." You could tell Hagrid still didn't like the idea of it by the look on his face.  
  
" What has he covered?"  
  
" Demons."  
  
" Demons?"  
  
" That's what you cover Hagrid!" Added Ron.  
  
" Well. I ain't coverin' demons on my next lesson."  
  
" Hagrid you've got to pass Umbridge's expection. She's looking for any way to get rid of the teachers that are close to Dumbledore." Warned Hermione.  
  
" Yeah, teach us something that's bound to be on our O.W.Ls." 


	15. A little Christmas Shopping

Chapter 15  
  
I thank those who reviewed!  
  
" So where are we going again Kagome? And when are we getting back?" Inuyasha asked switching to his shut down mode, cause tonight was the New Moon. Kagome tapped her chin in thought.  
  
" I don't really know. Ask Harry or Hermione, they can explain it better then me." Hermione sighed and turned around to look at Inuyasha.  
  
" We're going to Hogsmeade. The last all-wizarding village in Britain. Every other month there's a trip, but you have to have a signed form from you parents."  
  
" A perfect time for Christmas shopping!" Hermione and Kagome squealed together. They may be the to of their class, and the most powerful Miko of their time, but they were teenage girls none the less.  
  
" Hey guys, doin' your Christmas shopping?" Fred asked coming up behind Miroku, and George followed.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ron, " But we know where you'll spend it all"  
  
" That bloody joke shop." Hermione finished for him. Shippo's head shot up from its downward position on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
" Joke Shop?" Shippo asked obviously excited.  
  
" Aw, fuck!" Inuyasha groaned. Recollections from an incident with a certain stone statue.  
  
" Oh and Ron we weren't going to buy anything that's not a gift. We heard that they came up with an exploding Sneako Scope, so we came to check out the competition." Shippo smiled and jumped onto George's shoulder. He didn't know what a Sneako Scope was, but he had played a "few" jokes in his short life.  
  
" You know our little Shippo here is quite the prankster." Miroku pointed out to the twins. " You may be able to teach him a few things." Inuyasha groaned again.  
  
" And maybe vice-versa."  
  
The large group was about to pass through the giant double doors when an out stretched arm stopped them.  
  
" I need to see them threes papers." Filch commanded.  
  
" We don't need papers. Now move out of the way old man. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can come back." Inuyasha commanded with a greater air. With a few grumbles Filch let them pass.  
Walking a little ahead Inu went up to Miroku.  
  
" Hey, why the long face?"  
  
" sigh Last year when Kagome introduced us to this holiday was when Sango and I..." Miroku looks down, " I've only got four months left, and I miss Sango terribly." Little did Miroku know that the dusty wheels in Inuyasha's head were already turning.  
  
" Inuyasha cover you nose, we're coming up on the carriages!" Kagome yelled back at him. Sitting down on the foul smelling set cushions.  
  
' How can I bring Sango here without the use of the well?' " Harry, when we get to this Hogsmeade place I need to talk with you." He said in a low voice only meant for Harry's ears.  
  
........  
  
Watching the others walk off to do their shopping Harry stayed behind with Inuyasha. Turning to him with a serious (SIRIUS! Ahahahahahaha) face Harry asked.  
  
" You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
" Yeah, I was wondering. How can you bring a person from the past to the future?" Harry sighs and answers.  
  
" Sorry, I don't know. But Ron's Dad most likely does. He loves Muggles, so I bet he's going to want to ask you something's, or something along those lines." Harry shoves his hands in his pockets. " Who're you trying to bring here?"  
  
" It's a secret, and don't tell anyone." With that Inuyasha started to walked off to catch up with Miroku.  
  
" Hey, Inuyasha."  
  
" Yeah?" He asked turning around.  
  
" Earlier in the year Kagome mentioned something about a demon named Naraku. And I know that he's in charge of Voldemort. So who is he?" Harry asked walking back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sneered and answered.  
  
" He's a dirty bastard who needs to die, simple as that."  
  
" Really seem to hate him. What he do?" Harry asked wanting to get the whole picture. Since he doesn't get it all that often. Inuyasha sighed, and turned back to Harry.  
  
" You know that woman that was here when I first got here?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" That was Kikyou, I used to love her. I assume that Kagome has told you about the jewel.  
  
" Yes she did." Harry was interested now.  
  
" She protected it, and we were turned against each other. She died, and I was pinned to a tree for fifty years. "  
  
" Wow." Harry mused. This was a bit more than he expected.  
  
" I know you've never seen it, but in Miroku's right hand is a black hole. Naraku put the curse on his family, and it's going to swallow him unless he kills Naraku. And there's Sango who's whole village that was attacked while they were away. And Her family is dead, courtesy to Kohaku who was being controlled, and he still is."  
  
" This makes my problems seem so small."  
  
" Well, what he do to you?" Harry sighed and explained.  
  
" Voldemort killed my parents, and I had a really bad childhood."  
  
" That explains a lot, well I've got to catch up with Miroku, Ron's behind that trash bin over there. See Ya." Inuyasha said with some of the new futuristic phrases he just learned.  
  
...........................  
  
" So Hermione, what are you getting for Ron?" Kagome asked coyly elbowing Hermione lightly in the ribs. Hermione blushed at her tone.  
  
" What about you Kagome? Is that a hickey I see on your neck?" Hermione asked moving her collar out of the way. Kagome brushed her hand away and spoke.  
  
" No, it's a... I'm not sure how to explain this but."  
  
" Come on tell me." Hermione demanded, like a gossiping school- girl.  
  
" After school, me and Inuyasha are going to, you know ' Get it on'." The two dismissed the subject and walked on for a full day of shopping."  
  
I Sorry but that's all I got! I've run into difficulties, and SOME people aren't helping. I really appreciate you patience, and please please review!  
  
Sesshomaru13 


	16. Hogsmeade

Chapter 16

I forgot to say the disclaimer on the last chapter! So I say it now, and for that chapter too!

I don't own Inuyasha, nor Harry Potter!

And I thank those who reviewed!

Hershey-kiss-girl

DIF

The Dark One Reborn

KougaFangirl12345

Kagomehigurashi12

Sailor Kenshin

Teen15

Stacey & Selina

Fallencherryblossom

Sango 14120

InuMikoMichiko

Inuyasha Junky

Kagomes Halo

Tearful Joy()

ENJOY

" Excuse me, can I help you?" The sales clerk asked as Kagome searched through the racks at Madam Mamkins Robes for all Occasions.

" Oh, yes I'm working for something."

" Well what is it that you're looking for?"

" Well... It's for my... my...my... I want to look sexy for him." The sales woman ah-ed and nodded.

" You lose a bet?"

" No, my... boyfriend has been so patient with me, until I get out of school. And it's going to be a Christmas gift.

" Oh, then what you're looking for is in the back." The sales woman grabbed Kagome's wrist and led her to the back. " My name is Saundra, and you've come just at the right time. All the other women who work here are old enough to be our great-great-great- grandmas." Saundra opened a sliding door, and clicked on the light. " So what exactly are you looking for." She asked digging through boxes.

........

" So Fred George, what kind of tricks have you pulled in the past?" The twins smirked in Zonko's Joke Shop.

" Well Shippo when Ron was eight we spelled his knickers to automatically weggie when he put them on." Fred boasted.

" Heh, I don't mean to brag but... once I transformed into Kagome, and tricked Inuyasha into declaring his love for me." Both Fred and George snickered at the thought of Inuyasha declaring love for any one.

" So Shippo, how do you play your tricks? You obviously don't have a wand." Fred asked hoping to find a new way of joking that would put Weasley Wizard Wheezes on the map.

" Well it's my own special kind of magic, kitsune magic, one of the most powerful kinds." Shippo said with knowledge that didn't match his young face. Fred and George smirked, and gave each other evil smiles.

" Shippo, doesn't Inuyasha have a really sensitive nose?" George asked walking over to a display of joke stuffs.

............

" So Miroku, you're so depressed, cause you miss Sango?" Inuyasha asked setting his bottle down. He was sitting in the pub, along with Harry, Ron, and Miroku. Miroku took a long drink of his butter Beer before he answered.

" Inuyasha, remember when Kagome went missing just months ago? You didn't know how she was doing, or if she was even still alive." Miroku said dismally taking another drink. " You went down the drain, and it was very painful to watch."

' Don't worry, you won't have to worry much longer.' Suddenly Inuyasha sat straight up, and sniffed the air. It was hard to smell through the smoke and smells of the tavern. Getting off his stool Inuyasha sniffed the air again.

" You smell something Inuyasha?" Ron asked nervously. He was still getting used to Inuyasha's extreme senses. Just minutes ago, he caught him listening in on him and Harry.

" Naraku." Inuyasha growled. " It's slight but I know I smell it." Taking another wiff of the air he jabbed his finger towards a man with long blonde hair.

" That's Lucius Malfoy, why?" Harry confirmed.

" It's not his original scent, but he's had contact with Naraku."

" Or one of his incarnations." Miroku added taking up his staff.

" Could you guys sit down... people are starting to stare." Ron said pulling both Miroku, and Inuyasha back down to their seats. Pulling their heads closer together Harry spoke first.

" When I fought Voldemort last summer," Ron shuddered involuntarily. " " He mentioned something about his superior to me."

" And I can only bet that Naraku is his superior." Miroku snarled clenching his fist around his prayer beads.

" So that means that this Voldemort character is another one of Naraku's incarnations." Inuyasha confirmed shifting uncomfortably. " Tell us more about him" he demnded.

" He's a powerful dark wizard, and since before 15 years ago, he had all of Europe in a uproar." Harry confirmed.

" And he still has tons of followers called death-eaters." Ron added. Miroku and Inuyasha pondered this new bit of information for a bit.

" So he's mortal, he shouldn't be that hard to kill." Inuyasha said finally.

" What! He's killed hundreds of people! Even wizards that were thought to be unstoppable! What could you do?" Harry shot at him. He didn't like how Inuyasha was being so lax in the ways of killing Voldemort.

After hearing the tone Harry used, his ears flattened and a small growl escaped his lips.

" All of Naraku's incarnations are t least ten time weaker than him. On top of that he's a mortal, and unless he can do sutra magic he wont effect me." Both Harry and Ron looked skeptical.

" I remember earlier in the year, when you called Snape a hard ass, you said his magic wouldn't effect you either, why is that." Ron asked still skeptic.

" The brand of magic you wizards use doesn't effect demons. Now say, Miroku's magic is different. His is divine, from the Gods themselves. Holy if you will.

Now if Voldemort is as evil as you say he is, then he'd never muster enough holy energy to even tickle me." Inuyasha finished. Miroku smiled.

" You've been doing your homework Inuyasha, I'm impressed." He praised.

" When it comes to Naraku I always do it."

" So," Harry spat. " That still doesn't explain anything. If I almost killed Voldemort once when I was baby, then I can kill him now." Inuyasha was tired of this.

" You don't know what you're getting into. You unleashed your power as a child, because now on the other hand, you do. Over a small portion of it, if you go after him your gonna get you and other people killed.

And besides even if you did have control over all the power you have now, it still wouldn't be enough."

" Then who does have enough power!?" Harry yelled standing up. Everyone in the tavern looked to him. Quickly he sat down. "So."

" Kagome could do it."

" What?"

" Remember what I said about Naraku's incarnations being ten time weaker than him. Well one time Kagome reduced Naraku to a floating head, and she knew what she was doing." Inuyasha said finally. Harry's eyebrow twitched. He stood up, and stormed out.

There's chapter 16 I'm sorry it came soooo late, but the only thing I have to blame is my own lazy ass.

So Review! Review!

Please

Please!


	17. The Real Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor Inuyasha. Wow its been a long time since I wrote that!

I thank all of you who reviewed!

You've certainly made my new year!

GoldenFaielf

Harmony Hanyou

TheLightintheDarkness

AngelXofXpeice

Eggplant Girl

Rumiko chan

Nunofyorbiz

Korko chan16

Lady Cassandra Micha

The Dark One Reborn

Senji Demon

Sailor Kenshin

Inu MikoMichiko

InuyashaJunky

Tearful Joy

Hershey's-kiss-girl

Kagomehigurashi12

Teen 15

Spacy Stacey

Fallen Cherry Blossom

Sango14/20

Itasuko-chan

Kutiekerri01

Ashle

ME/NAMBE

Alba

Sexi3-kagome69ner

AmberFox and Lyell

You guys are soooo awesome! I love you!

Enjoy

They were all sitting pleasantly in the common room, they again were the last one's there, except for Harry. Hermione sat in a overstuffed chair near the fire, writing a enormous letter. Ron and Miroku sat on the floor, also near the fire. Working on they're transfiguration essays, due the next day, well actually Ron was copying off Miroku's parchment. And Inuyasha also sat in an overstuffed chair contently, with Kagome in his lap.

All but Hermione looked to the portrait hole when Harry came in.

" So, how was it?" Ron asked right off. Harry shuffled nervously.

" How was what?"

" The kiss, you did kiss her didn't you." Hermione said not looking up from her letter.

" Well!" Ron demanded.

" She was crying." Harry said finally. Ron looked puzzled.

" Now why would she do that? You'd think a kiss would cheer her up." Miroku, and Kagome his their smiles while Ron went on about girls making no sense. Hermione sighed angrily.

" Isn't it obvious? She's sad cause Cedric died, and she's now having feeling for Harry, and she feels like she'd betraying Cedric's memory by feeling so. And she's been playing Quidditch so badly."

" One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another… it's possible.

" Ron just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," Hermione said going back to her writing.

" Who're you sending that book to anyway?" Ron asked looking over her shoulder at it. She quickly rolled it up.

" Viktor."

" KRUM?"

………….

"Psst. Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha whispered, patting Kagome lightly on the cheek.

" Ummer…" Was Kagome's waking answer, only she didn't wake.

" Kagome, get up!" Inuyasha whispered again, patting her a bit harder. Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

" Inuyasha? What ar-" Kagome's eyes widened, she pulled Inuyasha into her bed and closed the curtain, sealing them off from the rest of the room. " What are you doing in here! Everyone knows you're able to be out and around the castle after hours, BUT NOT IN THE GIRLS DORMITORY!" Kagome whispered to him quickly, standing up on her bed. " We've got to get you out of here before someone wakes up!" Inuyasha sighed asn grabbed Kagome's ankles and pulled them out from under her. She eep-ed as she fell softly to the bed.

" Now let me explain." Inuyasha said, still not letting go of her feet. " There's some people down in the main room, who want to talk to Hermione. It's better that you wake her up."

" But then why are you in here?"

" Miroku got up too. Did you really want me to send him in here?" Inuyasha asked flatly.

" NO, now get out of here, before some one wakes up." Inuyasha feh-ed and in a small whisp of wind he was gone. Kagome yawned tiredly, and pulled back the curtain, and walked to where Hermione slept.

" Yo, Hermione." Kagome said, shaking her shoulder. Hermione woke easily, and sat up in bed.

" What is it Kagome?"

" Inu- erm, there are people in the common room that want to see you." Kagome said backing up so Hermione could get out of bed.

" That's strange." Hermione commented putting on a robe to cover her nightdress. " Who could it be?" She murmured walking down the staircase, with Kagome just a few steps behind. As they reached the bottom of the staircase the figures became cleaner. The fire in the fireplace had gone out, so it was dark. There were four people, three tall ones and one hunched over. Kagome could tell which ones were Miroku and Inuyasha, but the other two she couldn't.

" Moody? Sirius?" Hermione asked the two shadows. " Lumos." Hermione's wand lit up, and illuminated the two people. One was pale, and had dark shaggy harry, and the other had dark scarred skin and a large pale eye that was currently staring at Inuyasha, but the other, normal, eye was focused on Hermione.

" Moody, Sirius what are you doing here?" Hermione asked looking around for other students that might still be up. " Is Harry in trouble?" Hermione asked urgently.

" Keep yer knickers on girly, we're just her to fetch you." Moody said in his gravely voice.

" Fetch us?" Miroku asked smoothing his bed-head ridden hair into it's usual small ponytail in the nape of his neck. Sirius stepped in, but didn't look at Miroku.

"Mr. Weasley's been attacked, and Harry visioned it." Hermione looked scared.

" Is he alright?"

" He will be, but Harry's real upset, and he'll settle down if he's with his friends."

" Where are we going?" Inuyasha stepped up, and asked. He didn't exactly trust either of the two wizards. They didn't smell the same as all the other wizards in the castle.

" His place." Moody said gruffly, jabbing mutilated thumb towards Sirius. " You'll be spending Christmas there as well, so pack a bag." Everyone stood there. " What yer waitin' for? Get goin'!" Kagome and Hermione both ran back up the steps to their dormitory. While Miroku and Inuyasha just walked calmly up their steps.

" Hermione, who were those people?" Kagome asked slipping out of her pajama pants and into a pair of jeans.

" The one with the large eye was a professor here last year… sorta. And the other man is Sirius, Harry's god father."

" Oh." Kagome answered while throwing some clothes over the parcels in her infamous yellow backpack. " So we'll be having Christmas at his house?" Hermione shuddered.

" If you can call it that." She answered pulling her trunk off her bed carefully, and heading towards the door.

" What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked walking alongside Hermione.

" It's dark and dirty, or at least it was when I was last there."

" Oh," Kagome answered incomprehensibly. They came back into the common room to have the other four waiting for them. Kagome noticed that both Inuyasha and Miroku had shoulder packs tied across their chests. (Like Akitoki Hojo in the 2nd movie)

" How are we getting there Sirius? A lot of people would see us if we fly. Are we going by floo powder?" Hermione asked, setting down her trunk, while Inuyasha shuddered. He recalled his last encounter with the substance.

"No, the floo grid is being closely watched." Moody growled, refastening his cloak around his crooked shoulder.

" We've got a portkey ready in the forbidden forest." Sirius said, as he became a floating head, via an invisibility cloak.

" None of us are aloud out side after dark, so you lead the way Inuyasha." And he did. The journey was silent. As they reached the forests edge Inuyasha asked.

" Now where to?"

" It's a ways into the forest, I'll lead now." Moody said, limping to the front of the group.

" Stay close Kagome, I don't like this place." Inuyasha whispered to her as he walked beside her.

" What you've been in the forbidden forest before." Kagome asked looking around their dark surroundings.

" Of course I have. But I still don't like it."

" What's in the bag?" Kagome asked, pointing to the wrap around his shoulders.

" It's a surprise." Their conversation was cut short when Moody said,

" Here it is!"

" Here what is?" Miroku asked looking over Inuyasha's shoulder, he'd been walking behind them.

" This." Moody said pointing to a metal tent stake on the ground.

" Is this the portkey?" Hermione asked, pulling it out of the ground. " Everybody grab on." They did so, and vanished.

…………………………………

I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I've had computer problems as of late, but now they are fixed. Now I just have to deal with myself. Here's 17 and 18 WILL come soon… but compared to some of my updating dates this is soon. Hahaha… oh I made myself feel sad… Please review!

Sesshomaru13


	18. Christmans on the Closed Ward

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor Harry Potter.

I thank all those who reviewed!

Enjoy!

They reappeared in front of a gray old house that oozed the scent of magic, to Inuyasha's nose. He grabbed Kagome's hand as the walked up the steps.

" We have to be quiet until we reach the kitchen." Sirius warned as he opened the door, they entered. Indeed the house was dusty just as Hermione said, and the vibe of the house weren't exactly warm fuzzies. Everyone followed Sirius into the kitchen to see the Weasly family, minus Mr. Weasly of course, and Lupin.

"How is everyone?" Hermione asked going to stand next to Mrs. Weasly.

"We've been better." George confessed.

"Who're these people?" Mrs. Weasly asked, looking over Inuyasha's strange way of dressing.

"Oh, this is Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha." Hermione said, pointing to them as she said their names. But Kagome didn't really matter, because all eyes were on Miroku.

"You so do look like-"Sirius began

"Why do you look like James?" Lupin cut him off. Miroku sighed.

"This isn't the first time I've been mistaken for him. We've determined that I'm James' incarnation." Miroku guessed scratching the back of his head.

"But how is that possible?" Bill asked. "I've done some studies in reincarnation, and if you're James' incarnation you would've died before James lived."

"That is true, but Inuyasha and Miroku are from the past and-" Inuyasha cut Kagome off.

"Where's Harry?"

"Inuyasha si-" Inuyasha clamped his hand over her mouth. He knew what she was about to say, cause he interrupted her. "I wanna go talk to him. I'm not going to yell." He told Kagome, his hand still covering her mouth. "So where is he?" Inuyasha asked Mrs. Weasly this time.

"In his room."

"And that would be where? Never mind I can find it myself." Inuyasha let go of Kagome and ran off before she could sit him.

"Strange that one." Moody commented grabbing a chair and sitting in it.

"Yes." Lupin agreed. "Not just he way he dressed, but his hair, and his ears were on top of his head.. Is he a magical creature of some sort?" Lupin asked Kagome. Kagome sweat dropped.

"He's not a magical creature per say."

"He can't possible be human." Said Charlie.

"Well, he is… half at least. Inuyasha's a half demon." Kagome said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Half-demon?"

……………………….

Inuyasha sniffed his way around the dreary house. Honestly this house was confusing! Almost like the school, first he got yelled at by a bunch of pictures, then one of the stair cases almost ate him. He would not miss this house. Inuyasha sniffed the air again and this time caught Harry's scent.

"Harry?" Inuyasha called into the room.

"Go away." Harry's voice came from the bed. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"No, I wanna talk to you." Inuyasha closed the door behind him. Harry looked up from his hands and glared at Inuyasha.

"Go away." Harry said more forcefully this time.

"No," Inuyasha stopped for a moment. "I consider you one of my friends. So why do you talk to me." They sat in silence for a while.

"Cause I don't know if I can trust you." Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"You remember the day, you were banned from that broom sport?"

"Quiddtich." Harry corrected him, but having Inuyasha remind him of that really didn't make his mood better. "What about it?"

"You hate Malfoy right." Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer. "You wanna know what I did to him after you got him?" Inuyasha smirked. NOW Inuyasha had Harry's attention.

"Yeah."

"Well," Inuyasha leaned towards Harry and whispered something in his ear. The longer Inuyasha whispered the more Harry seemed to smile until he out right laughed. "There, now that you're not so pissed I can tell you something." Harry looked intently at Inuyasha, waiting for him to say something. While Inuyasha's ears started to twitch with frustration.

"You were going to say something."

"Yeah, I really suck with words. I just wanted to say that I know how you feel. You're angry and scared. You think you're alone, and everyone hates you, but that's not true… grrr-" Inuyasha growled. "So if you wanna talk just find me." As soon as Inuyasha finished there was a knock at the door.

"Harry, Inuyasha are you in there?" Hermione's voice came through the door.

"Yeah, come in." Hermione, Kagome, and the Weasly… teenagers came through the door.

"Dinners ready if you want some." Ginny said from next to George. Harry looked at the floor in thought for a moment, then back up to everyone.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

……………………………………

All throughout the rest of December there was no more time spent on brooding over the snake incident. Sirius and everyone else cleaned and redid the house for Christmas. Decorations were put up, the rooms were lit, and the cold house was no more. Then finally came Christmas morn.

Everyone gathered in the living room to exchange gifts before breakfast. Mrs. Weasly of course knitted sweaters for everyone. After most of the presents were given Inuyasha pulled Miroku over towards the fire place.

"What is it Inuyasha? What's all this for?" Miroku asked noticing the three containers on the top of the large fire place.

"It's your present dumbass." Miroku stood there for a minute.

"So what is it?" Inuyasha sighed angrily, and told everyone to step back. "What are you doing?" Miroku asked, pulling at the dark blue sweater that Mrs. Weasly had made him.

"Just watch." He took a jar from the top of the mantle of the giant fire place and took a handful of the what ever was in it. It was a red lump of a waxy substance that almost oozed out of Inuyasha's palm. When his threw it into the fire the flames shot up, and almost tumbled out of the fire place.

This caught everyone's attention. Next Inuyasha took a different jar, and just chucked it into the fire. Strangely there was no breaking sound, or shattering. But seconds after Inuyasha threw the jar into the fire the flames grew larger still, and the turned purple.

"What are you doing? Trying to set the house on fire!" Charlie yelled at him over the loud crackling of the fire.

"Shut up! I need my concentration or this!" Inuyasha yelled back while taking yet another jar off the top of the fire place. He didn't throw it in, but what he took a handful of looked like sand. Instead of immediately throwing it into the fire he made a fist of his hand, with the sand inside it, and whispered a few words into the top of his fist. Then he threw the sand into the fire.

This time the fire turned a brilliant white, and strangely you could see a figure in it, and it looked to have something in its back.

"Inuyasha that's not…" Miroku's voice drifted off as the figure emerged from the fire place. A woman about 5' 6", and looked 6-7 months pregnant,

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled as he ran the few feet that separated them.

"Miroku!" Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and held out her arms for Miroku to come to. "I missed you so much." She cried into his chest. All he could do was hold her, which was a bit difficult her being 7 months along with triplets.

"Sango." Kagome said happily. Sango let go of Miroku, and hugged Kagome quickly, then went back to Miroku's side. "How have you been?"

"Um, Kagome who is this? Mrs. Weasly asked coming to meet the new person.

"Oh, this is Sango, Miroku's fiancée."

" It nice to meet you, so tell me how much a long are you?" Mrs. Weasly greeted Sango.

" Well, according to the book Inuyasha got from Kagome's Mom, I've only got a month or so until they come." Sango said, laying a hand on her now plumb stomach.

" How many are there?" Hermione asked joining the converstion.

" Inuyasha said there was three."

" Wow, how old are you Sango?" Ginny asked.

" Seventeen, why?"

"Ah yes, that was about how old I was when I got done in with Bill." The Girls continued to talk, while the guys starred a the Giant boomerang that Sango dropped to the floor when she came.

There! Chapter 19! Hoped you liked it and that it wasn't too short, cause my brain is still kinda broken, Shaunna killed it. Well read and review! Thanks!

Sesshomaru13


	19. New Life: In the Hospital Wing

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't' own Inuyasha, nor Harry Potter

I thank those who reviewed!

Sesshi-sama

SUTA-SISTER-KIRI

Kag'sBF

Hermione

Inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez

Magelet the Wild

Tsuki-tora

Tenseiga15 ReaRobForeva

Kage.exe

Unofyorbiz

The dark one reborn

QueenOfShadowFangs

Inu pup luvr

D.sist

The Dark One Reborn

Kinberly544

Okay first off I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but the only thing to blame is my own lazy ass. But I've lost interest in writing this story, but I'm NOT going to just but it off here. I hate it when other authors do that, so I'm not going to.

But I warn you. I'm only going to do a couple more chapters to the end. But their going to be way spaced out, and they most likely won't be that good. And I know you guys are going to hate the ending, I do.

Now onto the chapter

Enjoy

Kagome sighed gently as the fire crackled in the fire place. Christmas and new years had passed by, and Valentines Day was fast coming. Tomorrow in fact, they had school off and she was spending the entire day with Inuyasha.

She was surprised Ron and Hermione weren't doing anything. Kagome sighed again this time from boredom. She'd finished all hr homework, and everyone else was asleep. Even Inuyasha in his window near the ceiling.

'Okay not everyone is sleeping.' Kagome thought, glancing at the monk, who was slouching in a squishy red chair across from her. Miroku hadn't eaten or slept in the past few days, and everyone knew why. Christmas was probably the happiest day of his life.

What Inuyasha used was an old form of floo powder which had brought Sango to the Grimduwald place from the fire pit in Keade's hut.

Turns out the Japanese had given western wizards the idea of floo powder in the first place.

A little over a month ago Madam Pomfrey had forced Sango into bed rest. She could have her babies any day now. Inuyasha informed her of what happened to Miroku's mom when she had him, and now Kagome was scared that she'd loose her surrogate sister, but she'd been thinking a lot lately.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome called quietly from her chair. Miroku huh-ed as he looked up from the three little prayer beaded gloved that sat in his lap.

"What is it Kagome?"

"The wind from your wind tunnel, is it like Kagura's wind?" Miroku thought for a moment.

"I don't know, why?" Kagome got up from her chair and went and sat in the one next to him.

"I have an idea how to save Sango, and have the babies." This got Miroku's attention, and he sat up straight.

"How?"

"If the wind from you wind tunnel is like Kagura's wind then I can purify it as the babies are born." Again Miroku pondered for a moment.

"You'd do that…"

"Of course, for you and Sango." Miroku stood up and swept her into a hug so tight her back popped like bubble wrap.

"Thank you so much Kagome. You don't know how much this means to me." When he finally set her down Kagome took a good look up at him. His hair was a mess, bags under his eyes, and he looked like he needed to shave.

"Go to bed. You don't want to scare Sango into labor tomorrow." With that Kagome went up to bed. After a night of sleep and a bath Miroku would've looked and probably felt better. But the great clock in the common room didn't even strike midnight before Inuyasha was visited by a certain house elf. Inuyasha blinked a few times before he woke up.

"What do you want?" He asked dully as he jumped from his perch in the high window.

"Please forgive me Master Inuyasha, but the lady Sango…is…she" Dobby stuttered for a moment.

"Out with it already!" Inuyasha yelled, taking the house elf up by the collar of his brightly colored shirt.

"Madam Pomfrey says lady Sango is laboring!" Dobby finished with oomph when Inuyasha dropped him abruptly and jumped up the staircase and into the boy dormitory.

"Miroku!" He yelled as he burst into the third room of the fifth year hall. "Miroku get the hell up!" Miroku fell out of his bed.

"What's going on?"

"Sango's having the pups, get dressed. I'm going to wake up Kagome. As Inuyasha whizzed out the door Miroku was instantly up and went to his trunk to look for pants, since he only slept I his nice futuristic boxers.

"Hey Miroku what's all the noise for?" Ron asked as he and Harry sat up.

"Sango's in labor." Miroku grunted as he fell over with one leg in a pair of black slacks.

"What!" they yelled, waking up the rest of the room. They had grown to like, even envy Sango. They jumped out of their beds and followed Miroku out of the room. Thy met the Girls in the common room in a big group. In almost unison the five students chanted _lumos_. Wand tips and staff heads glowed and led the way through the dark castle. Thought Kagome didn't have a wand so a tennis ball sized sphere of light appeared above her head. They didn't bother to even try to be quiet as the mobbed their way up to the hospital wing. Miroku of course was on in the lead. As soon as they mad it to Sango's curtained off section Kagome shoved the boy except Miroku out. As they were detangling themselves Ron groaned.

"Why does he get to be in there?" Meaning Miroku, Hermione's head peered out behind the curtain, and she snapped.

"Because they're his babies!" Then disappeared behind the curtain.

"Then why're you back there?" Ron shot back, and Hermione's head reappeared at the edge of the curtain.

"Because Ron, as you found out last year, I am a girl! And Sango is as much my friend as she is yours!" Her head went back behind the curtain, and Ron shut up.

…………………

"Sango." Miroku breathed as he ran to her side and grasped her hand.

"Miroku." She moaned, apparently she was already far in her labor and was already having sever contractions. Sango opened her eyes. "Miroku you look like shit." And closed her eyes again.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, grabbing her shoulders. Sango cried out and yelled.

"Don't do that! I'm alive!" She threw him off her shoulders and held his hand again.

"Here now! What are you lot doing out of your beds?" It was Madam Pomfrey, back with a basin of water and a stack of white fluffy towels floating behind her.

"How long till she has them?" Miroku asked in a strong but shaky voice. Madam Pomfrey sighed and set the basin down to check Sango.

"With the way she going she'll have to push in a few minutes." She said before she handed a towel to Hermione and told her how to hold the babies after they were born. Miroku looked to Kagome with a nervous look.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Kagome said to get her attention. "Do you have all you need?" Madam Pomfrey nodded a bit confused. "Alright." Kagome help her arms our from her sides and a pink purification shield fell from the ceiling to the floor in a dome. "Ready." She confirmed. Miroku pulled one of the baby gloves out of his pocket and gestured her was ready.

Madam Pomfrey checked Sango again, and told her to push. After a few excruciatingly long minutes of pushing Madam Pomfrey shouted that the baby was crowning.

'Something's wrong…there has to be some sort of pulling from the wind tunnel. My shield can't be that good.' Kagome thought, panicked. Kagome's suspicions were realized when the baby's shoulder's were free and it was not crying. When it was fully born and its cord cut Kagome was horrified to see what was tattooed on its tiny chest.

It was a spider, its long spindly legs wrapped around the babies' tiny shoulders and sides. Like it was hugging it, or squeezing the life from it. But Hermione wrapped it in a towel none the less. Miroku bit back a cry, and dropped the glove he was holding. He looked away from where Hermione had set down what would've been his first son, and turned his gaze to Sango.

She was covered in sweat and gasping for breath, and she was still as beautiful as he met her…when she tried to kill Inuyasha. Sango opened on of her closed eyes and looked to Miroku it was full of tears. She knew what was happening.

Miroku gripped her hand as Madam Pomfrey ordered her to push again. Out of no where a small wind whirled around inside the barrier. The hair on the backs of their necks stood on end the few minutes it took for this baby to be born.

Miroku's face split ear to ear as sharp pitched wails came from between Sango's legs. He let go of Sango's hand for a moment to the fix the tiny glove on the babies' hand. Again the child was handed to Hermione, who held it instead of laying it next to its unmoving brother.

Kagome was smiling and crying too. They had lost one, but saved another. Miroku tore his eyes away from his new daughter, and looked back to Sango, who was already working on his third child. And sadly just like the first child, there where no cries or wailing. Miroku's youngest daughter was also dead by the same spider mark as his son. Miroku clenched his jaw and gripped Sango's hand tighter, and dropped the last glove as Madam Pomfrey wrapped up his daughter same as his son and set her next to him.

Kagome let the barrier drop and sank to the floor sobbing. Madam Pomfrey covered Sango up and took the only living baby from Hermione and gave it to its mother, and joined in with the crying. Everyone was crying by the time Inuyasha, Harry, and Ron stepped through the curtain.

"What happened?" Inuyasha managed out before Kagome flung herself and latched onto him. Hermione did the same to Ron.

"Oi, Hermione what's wrong?" Then Ron saw the two unmoving lumps on the table, and for once remained silent.

Sorry that on was a bit of a downer. But there is chapter 19. Please review, and don't bite my head off.

Sesshomaru13


	20. I'm really sorry

Yes I know you all hate me now, I'm actually very upset with myself. I told you I was going to finish this story, and I cannot. I've lost the will to write it, and Sophomore year just doesn't allow my any room for anything. I'm sure you're all now wishing for my death, but I can't do anything but tell you that I'm sorry.

I'm just glad that this is over the computer so you can't all throw tomatoes at me. But seriously, I've discontinued this story, there it's official. Sorry, I do have other, much better stories though. Sorry.

Sesshomaru13


End file.
